Amorphous passion
by Forever in my Life
Summary: Two young professionals path cross unexpectedly. Before they can blink, sparks fly. But just as quickly the lust affair fizzled out; perhaps making way for something deeper to brew.
1. Chapter 1

Her wet fingers tug at the satin head tie, pressing her forehead against the glass. Quietly peering out the window passed the torrential rain, searchingly.

Never being the daydreamer type, it's a bit of a rarity to see her so still. There was always far too much to do and experience so reflecting on what had been, always seemed like a waste of time. As she was usually on the move, but at the moment, she couldn't snap out of it.

That is until, "Wow, you did it!"

Helga clutched her chest, stepping back to look at her roommate Cat. "Yep, new hair," She pulled off the scarf, revealing the cut.

"I'll miss being able to play beautician in your long hair. But this looks spectacular." Helga's mouth curled, and her roommate glanced at the luggage by the door. "So you're done with the Windy City."

Moving her attention off outdoors resumed the rest of her packing. "Yup, I need a change of scenery." Her eyes sank to a framed picture of herself and a former flame.

After feeling eyes studying her, suddenly she was drawn into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you!"

Helga happily responded by giving a squeeze back. "I know; I'll miss you too. But you know you can always visit and who knows I might pop up back here..." The two parted, both smiling. "You know how I am."

"I do." as Helga zipped up her bag, Cat noticed her hand. "Are you going to return it?"

Her eyes snapped to her finger. "That reminds me." effortlessly, she yanked off the ring and dropped it in a small pouch. "Shit, I would if he was ever around. Anyway," She clapped before picking up a bag. "Let's hurry up, so I won't miss my flight."

* * *

 **Four months later**

Arnold set up the appropriate equipment for the photographer to start up a fashion shoot. For the smallest of seconds, he had to do a double-take when a tall short-haired woman appeared, wearing a tank top paired with black suspenders. Like the others, she disappeared into the dressing room area.

Time passed, and he saw a sea of beautiful faces, terrific bodies posing in various styles of clothing. You'd think he'd feel a little more enticed even. But under his welcoming smile lived boredom.

He questioned if something was seriously wrong with him. That was until an antidote came. Before in suspenders, now in a god awful silk dress that only someone with her dimensions could pull off. For someone so thin she had remarkably built legs, like an athlete.

Her eyes confidently poured into the camera once in front of the backdrop. As the light flashed, every single movement appeared natural, every quirk of her thick brow, every flash of her teeth. Her gaze was alluring, intense and magnifying. So much that a part of him wished she'd glance way while other half felt intimidated by the idea.

So caught off guard by the magic happening, he stepped back almost knocking some equipment over.

That gained everyone's attention.

Arnold lifted a thumbs up, too overcome with humiliation to speak to his boss. Feeling full eyes burn into his forehead the guilt stung at the thought of putting a damper on the shoot.

But that faded with each click of the camera because she eased into fluency, the stiffness of her muscles faltered.

Arnold was no expert on modeling, but it appeared she nailed every frame. And her expressions all communicated a sophisticated sultriness. Not the creepy lolita vibe others conveyed.

The end of her film had arrived before he was ready for it to be over. But like most good things, it must conclude.

He watched her retreat, walking with a sway of her hips, her hands pumped in the air, a slight limp to her steps. A combination of movements that felt strangely familiar.

Hmm…a crease ran between his brows.

He saw out of the corner of his eyes, her tall frame leaving the dressing room, in her streets clothes and out of the door.

His mouth popped open wide; just as the door chimes clinked.

Because it all came together rapidly; thick eyebrows that contrasted with her hair color, button nose, and prominent blue eyes. "That was... " his jaw dropped even lower. "Helga G. Pataki."

. . . . .

Arnold was aiming homebound when his boss confronted him. "Hey, so glad I caught you. Listen, I have a meeting later this evening with a client. Would you do me a favor?" Arnold nodded and while being handed a case. "My laptop is in there; I need you to start on the editing. I've written out the instructors so it should be a smooth task. But let me know if you run into any problems, just talk to me on Monday."

His upper back hit the chair, with a shallow breath. The steam from his tea warming his face, keeping him refreshed as time sped on.

Almost finished, with a few breaks in between, his long fingers rolled down his face, clicking to the next _model._ He took in her every angle while making minor quality corrections.

The longer he stared at her, the hotter his skin ran.

Her eyes weren't vapid; they told a tale. Arnold's gaze to drop to a body, he wouldn't at all mind slowly undressing. An urge he hadn't felt in about six months or even longer.

And the shock of it all was that these feelings rose from none other than Helga G. Pataki. The mean girl who once made it her daily mission to humiliate him.

He never dreamed of their paths colliding this way. Or her having such an affect on him.

So locked up in the image before him and his thoughts, a voice made him flinch. Tony. Tall, dark haired and arrogant. A college buddy of his and Geralds'; who Arnold had forgotten was temporarily staying in the boarding house. He also, unfortunately, forgotten to close out everything. But it was too late.

"Dayyyyyyyyuuuum!" Arnold rubbed his ears at the loud exclaim. "Who is that?" Tony laid one hand on Arnold's shoulder. "She's hot. Shit those lips! Can you imagine her using them on your-"

He clicked off the page and shut down the computer. "Shuddup!"

He held up his hands and backed out of his fiery stare. "I was gonna say skin."

Arnold glare simpered, then huffed once he spun around to face his friend. "Sorry, it's just that I, uh... know her."

"You hit that?"

Arnold deadpanned. "Get your mind outta the gutter for a once." He huffed. "No, we attended the same schools from preschool all the way up to high school."

"Whoa, you guys go way back. That's cool." Arnold nodded subtly. "I usually don't go for skinny girls. But she's fine. You got to hook me up."

"Even if I could. I wouldn't."

"Why, you're supposed to be my boy." His squinted at his blond pal. "Are you soft on her?"

Arnold's body stilled. "No," He answered quickly and did a swift head shake because his body rebelled against that. "I mean, I don't know." He shrugged. "I haven't seen her in years-but-I've thought about her a lot for some strange reason."

"Huh..." He smirked for a second. "I know I'm a bit of a playa. But I wish people would realize that I'm an honest guy. The fairer sex can trust me. Everyone needs love, right?"

"Love? Sure that's what you want from Helga." Arnold laughed sarcastically.

"Helga? That's different. Anyway, in general, if you ever you need a break from your day job. I'd gladly take on the role wholeheartedly and do the work justice." He rubbed his hands together for emphasis.

Arnold stood up, a smirk heavy on his lip. "I'm sure you would." He mused and glanced at the time. "I guess we can head on out?"

"Yep," Tony nodded and did a sardonic grin. "But we're taking your car. I'm almost out of gas, so I need to preserve it for work."

Arnold did a dramatic eye roll as he followed, grabbing his keys off the counter.

. . . . .

They walked in a lounge type club, it was smoky, almost to the point of blinding them. Arnold nudged Gerald and leaned into him. "You've been here before?"

Gerald chin lowered and rose a few times. "Just once. A year ago with Phoebe."

His lips part in shock. "Phoebe let you bring you here? You can hardly breathe."

Gerald's laugh came out raspy and quiet. "Sure, but it's not always like this; only on Fridays."

Impatiently, Tony pushed passed, lustfully eyeballing two women in mini dresses, chatting and enjoying their drinks. "I already see what I want, excuse me, gentlemen, those twins over there are panting for me."

The best friends watch him do his cocky slow stroll over to their table. Gerald turned to Arnold. "How much you want to bet he strikes out?"

Arnold chuckled but tilted his head to the right. "Ah-yee of little faith. He might just sweep them off their feet."

His brown eyes roll over to the gorgeous ladies and his optimistic friend utterly unconvinced. "Put your money where your mouth is..."

Several minutes on, Arnold looked at his fingers beckoning near his face. "Fork it over. Show me the money. Give up the-"

"Fuck," He sternly cuts in and gripped the bill. "Here..." He slammed the twenty in Gerald's palm." with a furled brow.

His competitor held the cash up to the light, smugly gloating. "Easy win, you should have seen that coming. Tony always gets clowned. The smart ones know he's full of shit. See, your Mr. Brightside logic doesn't always pay out." He teased, tucked it into his wallet. Gerald's fingers stroked his beard, and he put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Now, it's been what a year since you broke up with Jan-"

"Don't say her name."

"Okay," He held up his hands. "Since that ended and all you do is work or hold up in your apartment like a caged animal." Arnold merely shrugged. "A man could die without some action, be it a fling or more."

Arnold hadn't told Gerald about his encounter earlier. Or the feelings that soared inside of him. But after a second of reminiscing, he shoved it into the back of his mind and beelined towards the bar to get a much-needed beer.

His elbows rest on the counter ordering his drink. He eyed the bartender who was attractive in a clinging tank top that showed off her fit body. For a second, he admired her brown curly hair falling past her shoulder. And he was about to try and strike up a conversation.

But out of the corner of his eyes, a breath of fresh air stole his attention away. The place was dark and foggy, but he was fairly sure that was none other than Helga.

Her eyes sauntered around until landing on him, catching him off guard. But he tried to play it off, ignoring how his heart pumped almost painfully through his chest.

He could hear heels clunking on the floor, but it barely registered she was moving until her shoulder brushed against his. His teeth pressed hard together as he felt her eyes roaming down him. What was she thinking? Did she like what she saw? Why was he even wondering this? "Surprised to see a good boy like you here."

Finally, his eyes accompanied with a tug of his mouth moved to her. Her voice sounded the same, at the same time different. "Helga..." He frowned a bit as he took in the whole of her. The short leather jacket, purple dress, and high heel black boots. Just like during the photo shoot, her hair was smoothed back, making her features jump out. She continued to stare, and he drummed his fingers wondering if he should hug her or something? Whenever he tried to do anything close to that as teenagers, she would violently shove him off.

Her mouth opened to release a gush of laughter. Probably at his awkwardness. She looked at Arnold behind the long length of her lashes, partially grinning. "Ah, so you did recognize me."

Arnold smiled, his green eyes shy but filled with mirth. "Not at first, but it wasn't too hard."

Her lashes fluttered causing his heart to do the same. "Yeah, there aren't many like me." He snickered at the comical cockiness in her voice. "You looked like you were lost in the clouds just a second ago." Wickedly, she laughed. "Only Arnold Shortman would daydream at a bar."

Arnold squirmed, keeping his gaze angled down. "Well, you see." His mouth started flapping before he could stop himself. "I was thinking about this woman..."

"Hmm," clicking her nails on the counter as her eyes bored into his. "Did she shoot you down or break your heart?"

"No, we never went out - not yet at least." Did he just say that? His round eyes flick to her, knowing she could see his cheeks turn fire red.

"Huh, one of those dainty princesses with stars in her eyes?" she fist-bumped his upper arm. "I remember your type." He watched and gulped when her lips wrapped around the straw and her eyes closed to take a few swallows. "Maybe you should try to find her. Doing nothing will always get you nowhere." At his silence, a smirk replaced her grin.

He was so caught up in trying to think of something to say that he didn't see Missy, the bartender coming.

She pushed the glass across to him. "Enjoy!" He fumbled with the money, accidentally knocking over the glass. Helga backed up so none of it could reach her.

"Strike one!" He heard someone yell, the voice sounded familiar, but he was too caught up in humiliation.

The laughing that came out like sharp cackling from her cut at his pride. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Reluctantly, he turned to her, and she had a smile on that could mend even the most wounded of egos. She angled herself back to the brunette behind the counter and still with that smile. "You can put that on my tab."

Missy nodded after she gave Arnold a quick look up and down, before going off to take orders. He sighed, being out of the whole scene so much had done some damage to his social skills. He felt so ungainly like he'd ruined his entire night before it even started.

But, he tried to scramble up some optimism. "You didn't have to..." His voice trailed off once he realized that no one was beside him. His eyes flickered around, not seeing any sight of her anywhere.

Dejected in his posture, he walked the remains of his drink over to his pals. His eyes went to Tony who looked like he was about to burst. "Strike three! And he's out!"

His eyes rolled right away. "I should have known that was you."

Tony barked out ear piercing laughter. "If I were in your shoes, she'd be in my car right now steering home."

Arnold sat down with a smirk. "You rode here in my car. You would have no ride. No woman is going to take a bus with you."

Tony shot a look over to the other two laughing. "I could get a cab." He stretched out his feet. "Either way, I would have scored." He frowned and scratched behind his ear. "She kind of looks like that chick on your computer." His eyes brightened because of Arnold's inability to lie even with his body language successfully. "No shit - that was the same girl! Ahh man," He fidgetted to the edge of his seat. "It was in the cards for you snag her, but you fumbled the ball, struck out something harsh-"

"Who said I want to snag her?" He ignored the snickers from his friends.

"Your tongue hanging out of your mouth."

Arnold huffed in contempt but also blushed. Like always he could count on his right-hand man to say something to take the spotlight off him. Or come to his defense.

"Aye Tony give him a break. Arnold's been flying solo for a while. What's your excuse? When's the last time you _snagged_ anyone?"

He shrugged, his eyes softened. "Women don't know what they want..." Reaching into his pants pocket, he took out a square and lite up.

"Oh please." A jet black haired female friend leaned forward, waving the smoke away. "Wrong. We just don't want you."

"Jodie always coming with the lies! I still remember when G. and I first met you. You were nearly undressing me with your eyes."

She shook her head, an amused grin on her red stained lips. "I was trying to figure out why you came to campus dressed like the cat in the hat."

"It's called individuality."

"No, it's called look at me I'm a damn fool."

Arnold's snickering was cut off by the voice of the MC from the low-level stage. "Coming to the stage is a familiar band, with vocals by Helga Pataki."

Both Arnold and Gerald whip their necks to see her sit down on a stool with a few musicians on either side.

When a smooth reggae pop beat began, her mezzo-soprano voice carried through the entire space. And Arnold shot Gerald a questioning look who shrugged innocently.

When her hooded eyes link to his, they linger as she sang; "Close your eyes and count to ten and when you open 'em - I'll be standing naked with nothing but a smile on..." ending with a wink, causing the muscles of his chest to constrict.

The drummer played the last note, and the applause settled, Tony was the first to speak. "That -" He paused and turned to the others. "Was sexy. Man, Arnold, you jacked up."

He nodded his eyes following her, hopping off the stage and chatting with the guys. When she vanished, swiftly his face scrunched up.

Because - wait, this was his once tormentor, could they develop a connection of any type?

As his back firmly rests on the chair, he remembered her eyes, the way she sauntered. And just a few minutes ago the way she sang. All of which affected him in profound ways. He couldn't deny it. A part of him wanted to because it's Helga. And then another side of him ached to get closer.

Tony tilted his head to the side with a smirk. "Hey," Arnold flinched a bit at the sudden boisterous voice. "you look stressed." He leaned across the table and offered his cigarette. "Here take a load off, buddy."

Jodie flicked his wrist away. "No, thanks."

"I was offering that to Shortman, not you."

"I know." She moved his hand again. "But Arnold doesn't need that nasty habit."

"Ah, thanks, _Mrs. Shortman_." Tony rolled his eyes, looking at Gerald but pointing at her. "She's always trying to play mom's and shit."

"He would have turned it down anyway." Arnold did a tiny nod. "And also I just don't want him to catch anything from smoking your cancer stick."

To their surprise, Arnold delves his fingers into his pocket. "No it's okay Jo', honestly... for once," He lightheartedly smirked. "he's right." after lighting the cigar and inhaling, he chuckled, puffing out a cloud of smoke shadowing a fleeing silhouette. A line appeared between his brows. The feeling inside of him seemed adolescent; which makes sense because that was the last time he felt this anxious and excited.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think so far. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews! My new job has been wearing me down, so there might be slow update. I hope you'll stick around:)

* * *

Arnold's ears jutted at the sound of loud buzzing, and his eyes snapped open.

Groaning once he found the time; 7 am, he heaved up to unlock his phone and read a text.

 **Jodie:** Hey, come to Aroma Mocha

A confused frown ran between his brows with his speedy fingers.

 **Arnold:** Uh, for what?

 **Jodie:** Car trouble

Arnold nodded, running a hand down his face. Often, he was the go-to guy for when someone needed something fixed for cheap or free.

He arrived at the place, instantly, assaulted by the scent of coffee. And on first glance, he spotted dark hair tied in it's usual 'work bun'. It's owner straightened up, polishing a glass and did a tiny head nod to Arnold. And he reciprocated it as subtly, his heavy eyelids hang at half mast, giving him a sleepy, bored look. "Dang, it's empty in here."

"It's early." she hummed secretly. "But we do have a special guest, songstress."

"Huh?" Jodie gestures towards the opposite side of the cafe'. Arnold followed her direction, his eyes instantly filling with life. Because there was this 'songstress' in a backward cap, looking low-key while still managing to cause tremors in his stomach. "excuse me."

Once close, those wide-set eyes lifted to his, causing a stall in his movements. But he pulled it together, resting a hand on the empty chair.

"Hey," He greeted, clearing his throat. "Morning."

Her eyes were lively and across her mouth housed a faint smile. "Okay, I'm starting to think you're stalking me."

He prompted on his right side, a derisive grin forming on his lip. "No, we only know one person who's into that."

"And that would be?" she asked, giving a slight impatient glare.

"You know, Brainy..." a stifled laugh pushed through his lungs. "and throw in Curly too."

"Oh. Right." She leaned over to sip her cocoa, peeking up with raised brows. "So, uh…are you gonna cop a squat or what?"

He shrugged, trying to seem neutral about her eyes taking in his every move as he sat down. "Tell me -why didn't say anything when I first saw you, no way he didn't recognize me..." He pointed to his head, making a crack about the shape of it.

"And miss that look on your face when you saw me later." She covered up her mouth, hiding amusement. "I was kinda busy, doi. And have you forgotten the last time we saw each other? I was kinda a bitch, for no reason." Helga offered a pointed eye roll. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk."

Rubbing his palms together, he glanced out the window, thinking back. "Oh no..." The crease in his forehead remains as he looks at her. "I mean - you weren't that different than usual..." He nearly bit his tongue rushing out his next words. "not that I considered you a _bitch_ -"

"Relax." Helga mouthed through a grin. "when I saw you later on, and you didn't blow me off, I figured it was okay. It's history."

Arnold nodded. "Speaking of history-what have you been doing with yourself? I know you went to school in Chicago right?"

"Right, Depaul." As she stirred her drink, a faraway look in her eyes lasted scant seconds. "I did it all there. Along with working any job, you can imagine. But in the months, I've been back here.." She paused. And he swallowed, pleasingly spying the quick lick she gave her chocolate-stained spoon. "Well, you've already seen what I do... for the most part."

Arnold's eyes shifted a bit. "That was some, uh performance last night."

"Yeah..." she smiled a little, running fingers through the back part of her hair.

"So you're a professional singer?"

"Technically, " She shrugged. "I'm a vocalist in a cover band. We don't even have a name, though."

"A cover band, huh..." intrigue floated in his eyes. "that's interesting. I would never have pegged you as the type to do that or modeling."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

Arnold could hear the defensiveness that almost mimicked her childhood one. "Well." He rubbed the back of his neck. "No offense, but you never seemed into fashion. You used to rag on Rhonda about it. And you never came to the parties, not that I recall-"

"I went to a few; you were too busy chasing tail to notice."

"Oh," Arnold muttered, his eyes sheepishly jogging. "And you always had your head in a book during breaks when everyone else would be clowning."

"I had to bust my ass to get out of state." A grin stretched across her face, as her chin lowered to rest in her palm. "I wanted to get out of here; desperately."

"And now you're back." He smiled almost from ear to ear, following that up with a creased forehead. "But I don't know... I guess, I assumed you'd be doing something in the arts." Said Arnold with a one shoulder shrug. His eyes widened, meeting hers. "Not that what you're doing isn't of merit, I'm just a little surprised. How did you get hooked up with a band anyway?"

Her cheeks puffed out with her wide grin. "hanging out, mingling with musicians." She studies his face, a ghost of a smirk there. "Go ahead and say it again. Get it all out of your system."

"Say what again?"

"That doesn't sound like the Helga from high school..." She mocked his good-natured speech; earning a throaty chuckle.

"I wasn't gonna say that."

"But you were thinking it." Her eyes traced her half-empty mug. "Anyway, every gig is different, so it's never boring. And the pay is good enough that I can work on a time-consuming passion of mine."

"Which is?"

Helga, forked some of her food, covering her mouth to chew. "Enough questions," She darted a finger in a stabbing gesture. "tell me something about _you_."

"You already saw what I do." The dryly smart-alec voice received him an over the top yawn from Helga. "I'm an assistant photography." He remarked on the dry side. "And I'm going to be starting grad school soon."

"Oh? What program?"

"Psychology."

"Hmm." She chuckled. "That's so you."

"I guess," He shrugged meekly. "anyway, I love photography, but I want to do something different in the field..."

His eyes drop to her lips, as a smirk emerged. "Ah don't even try to pretend the little horndog in you doesn't love staring at models all day."

A breathily, bundle of chuckles escaped him. "it's not horrible," Blushing, not meeting her gaze. "But I think - maybe being in the Caribbean that one time," his mouth formed into a frown. "spoiled me, because those are the sort of images I'd prefer to capture."

"Hmm." Helga expression softened. "you have plenty of time to do whatever you want."

Arnold's eyes picked up, connecting with a brief empathetic gaze that tugged at his heartstrings. "same to you."

"I know." Her nails made a clicking noise. "Now tell me..." he gulped at the smoldering look in her eyes. "how many lady lovers do you have these days?"

He coughed out a laugh. It was no secret that Arnold had a string of girl crushes and short-lived relationships as a teenager. His mouth curved up on one side. "I'm uh, single to the bone."

"Oh." She muttered in shock. "So ... can I assume I was right, about, you and you know who?" Her eyes squinted almost appearing guilty.

He laughed again, his back sinking deeper into the chair. "You were 100% on point; she never gave me the time of day." He smirked at her. "And you?" Her love life or life, in general, was always a mystery to him. But Helga said nothing, only blankly staring. Arnold smirked, letting out a breathy laugh. "You don't get to ask me that and not give an answer yourself."

"Sure, I can." She snorted at his folded arm and tightened jaw. "Yeah, I'm single too... 'I need raid after dealing with most guys."

Arnold looked amused. But half-ass offended on behalf of his sex. "It can't be that bad."

A sarcastic laugh rolled off her tongue as she stood up, stretching her arms high, causing her shirt to rise a bit. Arnold traced the curve of her waist and the softness of her skin. He finally picked up his gaze to her eyes to find them staring back. Question marks in her eyes, but a smirk on her lip when she sighed. "Cool bumping into you, football head."

Arnold failed to smother a snicker, "I haven't heard that in years." He responded to her raised eyebrow. "Guess I'm not used to it."

Her smirk returned as her hands fell into her pants pockets to pull out the tip. "Well get used to it, bucko."

"Or that either." He listened to the clunking noise her boots made as she drifted. "Hey, Helga?" She halted, peeking over her shoulder. "Do you think I can have your number?" Arnold smiled timidly. "that way we can catch up and I could pay you back for the drink." She shrugged, angling back while he hefted half up to dig in his pockets. "Damn I must have left my phone..."

She rolled her head to one side, shaking it. "Tsk, tsk." But pulled out her cell and dropped it into his palm. "Add." When back in her possession, she glanced over the contact info. "There, done."

After watching her until she was out of sight, he looked at Jodie, ignoring her sly grin. "Give me your key." He pointed towards her Camry parked right out front. "I'll go look at your car."

She placed her hands on her hips. "No need. I figured I'd give you a kick in the butt."

Arnold's eyes widened then narrowed. "You called me here for nothing."

Jodie shook her head. "No not for nothing."

Arnold frowned for a couple of seconds before smirking. "You called me because Helga was here?"

"Ding, ding...ding." She tossed him a bagel. "There's your prize. Although, you should have offered her a ride. But I guess you'll do that next time..." she winked, going to assist a customer.

* * *

His phone flashed while he made his way through the parking lot. He slumped down in his car, and his eyes brightened when they found a new message.

A random cellular number: It's Helga. Mind having company?

Turning the wheel carefully, he pulled over to save her number and to type a reply.

 **Arnold:** Not at all.

 **Arnold:** Not at home, though. But be there shortly

 **Helga:** Still Sunset Arms?

 **Arnold:** Yep

 **Helga:** I'll be there in 15

So that's how Helga invited herself over for dinner.

Arnold put his car in gear and picked up his speed to get home so he could get himself prepared.

But when he got there, Susie was already in his kitchen putting the last touches on a roast.

"Hey, Sus..."

"Hey!" She greeted excitedly like always, frowning at the hot steam pouring out of the oven when she pulled out the tray. "How was the errand run?"

He raised the few bags in his hands and put them on the counter. "Productive..." Closing the cabinet after stocking cans, he leaned on the counter near her. "Hey, do you remember Helga Pataki?"

She tapped her mouth repeating the last name. "Oh! Yes, Miriam Pataki is her mother?"

"Yes."

"Helga was in your grade." He nodded. "What makes you bring her up?"

"I ran into her a few times, and she texted me asking if she could come over for dinner."

Susie put up a thumbs up, "Sure, the more, the merrier."

"Cool, thanks," Arnold eyed his shabby clothes and ran a hand through his hair. "I need to go change."

About a half an hour later, all the boarders came down to join them, the only remaining one from his childhood was Susie. Everyone was new, and over the years never stayed very long. So Arnold never got attached to any of them.

"Helga Pataki, wow I haven't seen you in years. I see your dad's ads all the time. But. How's your mother?"

"She's in Texas," Helga shrugged. "Helping run a nonprofit and doing what Johnson women do best...everything."

Her eyes roved over to Arnold, and he could have sworn he saw her wink. But the tenants pulled Helga's attention away, and for the remainder of the dinner, he watched her entertain the whole table with her quick wit.

. . . . .

Being the gentlemen, he walked her out, frowning when she mentioned the train. "Hey..." He thumbed to his parked car. "let me drive you."

With a sharp eye roll, she huffed. "I'm a big girl; I can take care-"

He cut her off with a loud groan. "Trust me, I know, very well, but still, it's late," he gestured to the darkened sky. "and I won't be able to sleep without knowing for certain you're home safe."

Helga shook her head and tilted it to the side. "I can text you when I get in."

Stubbornly, he shook his head at her suggestion. "That's not enough."

She crossed her arms, then dropped her hands to her hips. "You haven't changed a lick."

He raised both his brows, in question. "Is that a bad thing?"

Her lip curled up an inch. "No..."

His mouth spread into a charming, pleased smile. "Okay," He said through his teeth. "So cmon let me give you a ride."

Heavily letting out a puff of air through a part grin, she caved. " _Fine_ , but you better not drive slow, 'cause I'm no Miss Daisy."

. . . . .

He trailed behind, his eyes glued to her hind legs, walking to the entrance of her loft. She spun around after unlocking her door and unexpectedly drew him into an embrace. As brief as it was, it sent a shock through his system.

Helga Pataki never liked hugs, not from him at least. "Thanks for the grub." She squinted. "I've been too lazy to go grocery shopping, so that's, uh why I texted you." One of her shoulders lifted in a shrug. "A girls gotta eat."

Because of their proximity and dim porch lights he could see her features so much clearer. It was her mouth that screamed for his attention. Those pillowy lips she kept biting down on, forcing thoughts he wouldn't dare repeat. He blinked several times, snapping back to reality. "Oh, um..that's fine. It was our pleasure having you; you can come by anytime."

Her eyelashes batted subtly with a head shake. "Don't tell me that. I'll take advantage of it."

Arnold's face broke into a grin, and he nodded, biting his lip this time. "Duh," He teased. "That's the point." He picked up her hand and brought it close to his mouth, his eyes locked on hers. "Until, next time," He brushed his lips against her skin. "Have a good night."

* * *

Gerald's grunt broke through silence as he adjusted his seating position. "So you and Ms. Pataki hung out last night." Gerald squinted one eye. "How did that go?"

"It was cool; she hung out later after dinner." Arnold sat down in the chair, staring down. Finally, after several seconds and being under Gerald's curious gaze, he grunted. "Shit, I think I like Helga... no I mean like really - fucking - attracted to her."

"No joke..." Gerald mumbled sarcastically, "You just used two curse words in the same sentence. That's a new record for you."

Arnold playfully huffed. "Ha ha."

"Seriously, never thought I'd see this day..."

"You think I saw it either?" He slung his body towards Gerald then slumped back shaking his head. "But she was such a good time. She kept the whole dinner table entertained. I found myself enjoying being around her." His head hit the back of his chair while he chuckled. "This is crazy; I never thought I'd being saying stuff like this."

"Well, what are you going to do, ask her out?"

"I want to...but uh, Helga and me?" His brows knitted as a grin crept across his face. "would she even want to go out with me?" His eyebrows connected. "I mean, she's sexy and an absolute blast."

"Okay, back up." He said in a solid matter before Arnold could jump into his predictable babbling he did whenever he got a new crush. "What makes you think Pataki wouldn't go out with you? 'Cause I think that look she gave on stage, indicated that she just might..."

"You saw that too?" Gerald nodded. "I figured I imagined it." Arnold half shrugged, slumping deeper into his chair. "I mean, but I don't know if that's her new way of teasing me." Gerald shook his head in a judgemental way, and Arnold huffed. "The girl couldn't stand me; you do remember that?"

Gerald nodded understanding of his plight. "Oh too well, but hey, people change, yeah?"

Arnold knew logically she couldn't begrudge him if she ever did; seeing how she stayed at the boarding house to hang out with him. "Even if she does oblige - with school starting up soon I don't know how much time I'll have. And I don't want to give the impression that I'm trying to-"

"Smash?"

Arnold huffed out a breath. "Don't say it like that."

"But you are trying, I know you." Gerald shot a raised brow glance at the narrowed eyes Arnold gave. "Can you for real picture yourself with her, in a relationship?"

He looked down, mulling over that for a minute, then shrugging. "I don't know, yet."

"Then all you can do is make time and see where the chips fall."

Arnold sighed, and some life returned to his eyes as they connected with Gerald's. "Damn, how did I miss all this back in the day?"

Gerald's mouth curled up into a smirk. "For two reasons, her crudeness and Lila Sawyer." Arnold recalled how deeply those sweet "ever so's," and green eyes entranced him, to the point where he couldn't see other girls unless they reminded him of her. "I guess if you're going to get back into the dating game it might as well be bold about it."

"Huh?"

"The chicks name is Helga G. Pataki," He sounded out her every syllable slowly. "do I have to say more?"

"Yeah-well... "his eyes fixed on his senior yearbook, and hopped up to push out his company. "Out I need to think in private.

Gerald sucked his teeth letting Arnold bump him into the stairwell. "Damn a brother gets no respect around here."

. . . . .

He blew off the dust before cracking it open. Gerald's words replayed once locating bright red hair.

He walked the book over, his gazed locked on the page as he plotted down on his couch.

Turning a few pages, he found the girl's track team and Helga, snarling at the camera.

His eyes explored the contours of her face. The same pinkest nose just above a full upper lip. And at that moment, even with the irritable curve of her forehead and unruly blonde hair, he could now clearly see that she hadn't evolved into a looker. She already was one. Only disguised by her hastiness and scowls.

Arnold, thoughtfully, continued tapping his pen until his phone lit up. It was just a spam message. But clicking on his contacts, an encounter with a young, wealthy socialite ran through his mind.

He bit his lip and frowned wondering why his nerves shot up high at the idea of sending a simple text.

 **Arnold:** Hey any plans Friday night?

Arnold set his cell on the bed, trying to pretend he wasn't counting the seconds for a reply.

The bright smile on his would have given him away if anyone was there as tossed the phone from one hand to the other.

 **Helga:** depends on why you're asking?

 **Arnold:** I ran into Rhonda, I told her I saw you

 **Arnold:** She got an idea to have a get-together

 **Helga:** ...

 **Helga:** Any excuse to throw one of her pretentious soirees

He leaned back on his pillow, grinning, softly chuckling.

 **Arnold:** True .. but it could be fun. You know, to see everyone. So. Join us?

He types out Rhonda's address, praying that doesn't appear too eager.

 **Helga:** Maybe

 **Arnold:** Rhonda's big on Instagram, so I know she'll want to take pics

 **Helga:** I said maybe, football head

His mouth gaped to let out a burst of laughter as he can practically hear that feisty tone through the screen.

But Arnold decided to shove out one last hopeful reply.

 **Arnold:** Hm, I hope what I said will make you

Arnold reminisced Helga's svelte figure leaning against the microphone stand, singing sultrily; causing something within him to stir.

His fingers hovered over the screen. An immodest grin curved on his lips when he typed out a word dripping in double meaning.

 **Arnold:** Come


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold straightened the collar of his light blouse. He couldn't recall the last time he stared at his reflection. Primping. Why? He thought and lightheartedly cut his eyes. Because oh, that's right, this person, of the female persuasion.

The space in between his brow creased again, wondering if she'll even show. Yeah, Arnold liked reunion type events, but there had been a few since some of his classmates graduated college. His gaze hardened for a flick in concentration. Still disbelieving the source of the butterflies fluttering in the pit of his belly.

"Shortman!" His head almost hit the ceiling.

"What?!" He barked back with a scowl.

"Hurry up fool! Your hair will be a mess no matter what."

Arnold huffed but shot a thankful eye up to his skylight that someone was giving Tony a ride. He loved the guy, but some people you need to take in small doses. "You all go on; I'll be out in a second."

. . . . .

He briefly engaged in a friendly conversation with Nadine; who'd answered the door. She still seemed the same, mature, low-key but friendly. Her blonde twist now nearly casting to her waist. Gorgeous but modestly so.

Walking inside, one hand partially in his pocket, a half grin in awe of Rhonda's place. Arnold wouldn't ever categorize himself as materialistic more of a lover to things pleasing to the eye. So he had to take a pause to admire the architectural beauty.

As uppity as Rhonda was, just like at every other party there was a sea of red cups floating in the air. He snickered at the contrast between the dollar store party essential and the luxurious furniture.

"Arnold, darling!" Her shiny jet black bob bounced as she strutted towards the foyer in a Chinese Qi Pao-inspired dress that left little to the imagination. "You're here and..." Her arched brows rose, and she forced a smile. "You've brought guests..."

"Oh, yeah," Arnold smiled. "These are my friends Jodie, and that's Tony."

"Anthony." He pursed his lips about to kiss Rhonda's hand, but she pulled back out of his grasp.

"Charmed, I'm sure," she said curtly to them, directing her attention back to Arnold. "Come, come inside and let me announce you."

His mouth curled up, as she dragged him alongside him, into that friendly smile. Used to Rhonda's exaggeratedly lingo and mannerisms.

Once he escaped her slightly superficial conversation, red, green and white go-go boots stained the corner of his eye.

Hm, Lila with Sid?

His thin brows hiked up at this pairing, his focus more on the redhead. It had been a few months since he seen Lila other than on Facebook.

But here she was in the flesh. The perfect picture of delicate beauty. Her hair curled subtly on the ends her sundress neat and modest but fitted in the right places. In spite of her attractiveness and sweetness, when Arnold last bumped into her right after a bad breakup, not even she could pull him out of that funk. It was then that he realized the spell was finally broke; to his relief.

Reminiscing, Arnold fell into a bit of a reverie for God knows how long, but was dragged out by the sound of Rhonda's carrying voice, "Helga G. Pataki," She drug out her name and sighed. "you're late." There was a pause as if Rhonda was taking in her appearance. "But for _once_ I can say fashionably so."

"Is that suppose to pass as a compliment?"

"Hon," A 6'4 blonde guy in a white silk suit and black shades, popped behind Rhonda. "Is this the Helga you were talking about?"

"Yes," She pushed a hand to his chest. "sweetheart these are former schoolmate Phoebe Hyerdahl and Helga Pataki. Helga, Phoebe this is my fiance, Morris-"

"Rich, you might have heard of my Richie designs. I'm a model and part owner." His eyes dragged over their department store wardrobe. "Perhaps not - with the looks of you two, maybe you haven't."

"Oh, no I'm plenty aware since my ass helped sell a few."

He sucked in an exaggerated gasp. "Such low class, I'll make sure you never model in my clothes again."

"Your clothes? You're like the Ronnie Matthews of the fashion industry. And I know for a fact, you don't have the power to fire a janitor."

"How dare you?" that was followed by a haughty sashay off.

Rhonda brought her well-manicured nails to her hips, although she didn't seem too annoyed. But she squinted at Helga's smothering a snicker. "Helga-I see your manners haven't improved."

Helga smiled, albeit devious though as she let out her laughter. "Nor has your taste in men. Mind letting us inside? I mean didn't I inspire this affair?"

Rhonda stomped her pump. "Arnold told you that?" She nodded. "Right, of course, he did."

Helga sighed and pushed passed making her way inside leaving Phoebe behind to converse with Rhonda.

The click of her heels and bright blonde hair snagged almost everyone's eyes. She expected this; it had been 4 1/2 years since she seen any of them.

But in general. Helga being a tall woman who regularly wore heels with a naturally powerful stride couldn't help but grab attention. At this point, she was used to it, so unlike her younger self, she didn't have to flash a fierce scowl to frighten away the gawking. Instead, she shrugged and smiled nonchalantly as few approached.

Arnold sat up on the edge of the lavish couch. His eyes following Helga take food off a silver tray. She bit into the small sandwich, completely ignoring the disapproving glare from the snobbish waiter carrying it.

Arnold swallowed hard, eyeing the gray v neck, palazzo pants, two splits that showed her well-developed legs. His eye shut to visualize her trapping him with those limbs, as he hoisted her in the air.

Little beads of sweat started to form on his hairline. He had to banish those thoughts for now.

As she entered further, upon noticing him, she offered a small wave; her lashes fluttered when her lip curled up. Before he could react, she was whisked away by Rhonda and others.

Finally, Helga escaped the lion's den and came back into the central area with everyone else.

Her eye shimmered while engaging in a conversation with Curly. It was like a contest; who can be the most animated, ending in a tie.

As much as Arnold tried to focus on others, God, he'd never felt so drawn to someone. And he thought he'd been with some of the prettiest girls in the past. But honestly, they couldn't hold a candle.

While enjoying his drink, he watched her getting surrounded by their laughing friends. All of them captivated by her. He couldn't blame them for being highly engrossed in her storytelling. She was alive, a far cry from the standoffish person he remembered from their school days. Even from his distance, he couldn't help but smile or laugh whenever she did. Her brilliant blue gems sparkled, the beauty she held came from so much more than her stunning surface.

. . . . .

Arnold waltzed out the bathroom with a creased forehead at Helga climbing a speaker. He realized she was making her way up to the DJ booth. He scratched his head at why she didn't just take the stairs.

A loud screech forced necks to snap in her direction. "Is this a Friday night or what?" She spoke into the mic. Everyone hooted, raising their cups and she smirked at DJ, "What is this Kenny G. or elevator music, come on play something boss. Don't yall want to hear some real jams?" Her musing eyes shot back as she put the mic back in front of the DJ. "You heard the people, do it."

The crowd cheered or whistled, while Rhonda rolled her eyes. But when a thumping bass came on, it damn near caused a stampede to the dancing area.

Arnold cringed when Helga jumped off the speaker.

But she was okay landing into a slight squat. Instantly grabbed and twirled by a once clumsy jinx, Eugene. He dipped her towards the floor, inciting an infectious grin to stretch across her face. As Curly popped out of nowhere, yanking her from Eugene moving his legs like Elvis impersonator. Helga's laughter roared out brash, causing her chest to shake while she swayed.

His lip lifted weird and lopsided, almost like a grimace. Feeling a bit warm, he rolled up the sleeves of his blouse, revealing more of his arms. On the one hand, he loved seeing the flexibility in Helga dancing, smile and hearing that laugh. But, part of him felt like a kid on Christmas watching others playing with what should have been his. He childishly pouted, wanting to be the one to provoke such amusement out of her.

Arnold flinched at a jab to his side, glancing over at his taller friend. After clicking their cups together, taking a sip, the two of them leaned on the wall both watching as Curly and Helga swing dance.

"Je vois que mademoiselle Pataki a attiré votre attention?"

"I took Spanish, Gerald." He said smart-alecky, even though he did make out enough of Gerald's poor French to understand. "Can you blame me?" That was the only explanation he could offer for his eye stalking.

"Have you gotten a chance to talk to her?"

Arnold blew out air, raising his arms out. "No, she's like the most popular person here."

Gerald threw his head back tickled since that didn't use to be the case. The music lowered back into the smooth jazz kind you hear in elevators. Rhonda's request. So mostly everyone took seats or hit up the food trays.

Helga finally left her dance partners side to resume the company of a petite spectacled lady. "Hey," Gerald's eyes spied who stood beside Helga. "uh... hold on, I'll help you out."

The brown skinned man stood up, and Arnold eyes nervously wavered.

Helga and Gerald seemed to have back and forth before Helga seem to give in with a flick of her wrist. The long-term couple walked off, and she stared down at her nails and propped against the wall. Arnold noticed the wink Gerald sent him.

"Hey, Helga." She smiled right away like on instinct, even if a slight eye roll following that his heart still skipped a beat. She moved her hair off her forehead, fanning herself. Closer up, he could see she had on mascara that made her blue eyes stand out. And the slight flush of her cheeks from all the dancing and being in the hot seat. "So you decided to join us?"

A ghost of a smirk lied heavy on her lip; she bobbed her head. "But don't think it's because of your convincing." Arnold's mouth turned up a fraction of an inch. "Pheebs flew in for the weekend and wanted to see everyone. So, I have to steal some time since I know Gerald's going take up most of the weekend. Rightfully so..."

"Are you having fun?"

Her lashes batted his way. "Sure," She blew out a tiredly playful whistle. "Fun..." She fanned her face. "It's hot," Arnold handed over the soda he hadn't opened. "Thanks." She muttered, and he watched her pressed the cold glass against her skin. "and I forgot how exhausting these guys could be. I don't know how you and Gerald handled being little social fairies four years straight. I could barely even get through a solid hour."

Arnold sent her a skeptical eye. "I couldn't tell." He took in the faces of their peers. "Besides they're just curious. You've been a big mystery, and out of the blue you come back looking like..."

"Um, looking like what?" She asked part curious and a tad defensive.

His eyes flicked up and down her and involuntarily licked his lips. "You look even more...," He shook his head, steering his eyes down and rubbing the back of his neck. "Come on; you have mirrors." His arms drop to his sides as he tilted his head. "you know you look _good_."

Helga stilled, her eyes wide and locked on his with a furrowed brow.

That is until Rhonda bumped between the two before Helga could say anything yanked Arnold by the arm. "Arnold! Come and get your buddy! He's harassing my guests."

Arnold sighed, looking, searching around for Gerald or Jodie to help babysit their womanizing glanced back over his shoulder to see Helga looking down and a slight frown on her face. He was going to have to get alone time with her.

He glanced back over his shoulder to see Helga looking down and a slight frown on her face. He was going to have to get alone time, maybe offering a ride home would bring him luck.

* * *

She propped her shoulder against the door, a squint in her eyes as she stared directly at him.

"that was some party. I'm glad I came out."

"I'm happy that you did too." Arnold takes one step closer, staring semi dazedly. He blinked and glanced away. "Yeah, I thought it was fun. All of us together in the same place. It hadn't been like that in so long."

Helga, smiling coyly and lowered her eyes with a nod. "Thanks for the ride."

His eyes grow hooded as he eased even closer. "Helga..." She looked up; her eyes dragged over him a bit surprised at his closeness. A question mark in her gaze. "Look I...shit." He bit his tongue, thinking about what Gerald said, thinking about the past and what his near future would be like it. "Fuck." He muttered, knowing he was the world's worst liar, so she'd know something was up if he tried to brush it off. The way her bunched eyebrows and squint indicated that.

"Uh, are you okay, football head. I mean if you have to take a leak or something you can just go up-"

Arnold chuckled, shaking his head. "No... I'm trying to say." He sighed. "I _like_ you."

"You _like_ me?"

Her tone, matched with the incredulous look on her face gave a severe case of deja vu.

Arnold's eyes involuntarily sank to her lips, then to her neck, down to her collarbone and backed up to her eyes. "Fuck... I can't," he bit his lip and pinched his nose. "lie ... yes.."

Helga's mouth opened, and out came a roar of laughter. He frowned, slightly offended, thinking not only was she going to turn him down but laugh in his face too.

Noting this, Helga waved her hands faintly, his tension ceased. "Sorry, sorry, I never thought I hear you say that and with such undignified language."

Arnold's mouth formed into a thin line and covered half his face behind his hand. "Oh excuse me..."

"Do I look like a pampered princess? I'm not offended...it's just weird hearing that from _you_."

He thought about the goody-two-shoes reputation that followed him since preschool. Like, Helga's rep, he contributed significantly to that. "I guess I can understand that..." as the seconds sped on, they sank into a staring contest for several seconds with Arnold shaking his head out of it. "Well?"

Nonchalantly, she dropped a stick of gum on her tongue. "Well, what?" Asked Helga through her chewing.

"Aren't you going to say something? "

"About what?"

He groaned at the slickness on her face. "About what I said. You know." He sighed exhaustively through his teeth when she just blinked. "If you feel the same."

Helga raised her brows to her headline and let her blue eyes lazily move down to his feet and back up. "Maybe..." She unlocked the door in one quick swoop of her wrist of the knob; she was inside.

Arnold stepped backward until his back tapped the opposite wall. He scratched his head a broad amused smiled spread his hand dropped to his side. With a head bob, he pulled out his phone.

 **Arnold: See you, soon.**

* * *

They decided to attend an outdoor festival, the ones that always arrived at the start of summer.

Those eyes are the most beautiful and vibrant he'd ever seen as she crossed the street to his car. The rays of the sun highlighted the natural glow of her skin.

His eyes gaze lowered to soak in her leggy frame. He chewed his lip gravely concerned getting through this outing without drowning in a pool of perspiration. And it didn't help when her aggressively lovely voice hit his ears and her brash, full laughter that followed. She was truly the cure to his 'dry spell.' The more he spent time with her the more he _liked_ her and also craved her.

His heart fluttered every time Helga's shoulder brushed against his, which happened the whole time as they made their way around.

It had only been an hour, but already his face hurt from laughing so much. Helga's doing.

"Look, Arnold, cheese!" She grinned animatedly "remember those cheese festivals." and rolled her eyes.

Then skipped cutely ahead allowing for his eyes wander where they please. Cursing the way those black jeans clung. She beckoned for him to walk her way. He sighed out both pleasure and discomfort as he galloped to catch up with her.

"You know Arnold..." She began gaping up at him with those lovely big eyes. "If you had asked me out back in the day. I'd shot you down so hard."

Arnold gasped and laughed at the same time. "Really? Why?" He asked with great interest even though back then he didn't have any plans to pursue her; romantically.

"'Cause, I just wasn't dateable."

Arnold looked at her like she had three heads. Then nodded, recalling her hostility. "What changed?"

Her shoulder lifted and dropped. "Me I guess."

"So, it seemed like you couldn't stand me. it's just odd that you keep saying I haven't changed and yet you like me."

For scant seconds, her cheeks flushed red. "I never said I liked you. You've grown full of yourself Arnoldo." She snorted at the dry glance he gave her. "Like I said I've changed ... a little."

His eyes flickered up and down the length of her. "You sure have." But in actuality, he thought she'd grown into herself or became an improved part of who she already was.

Helga's eyes widened as his hooded ones keep gazing at her. "What?" She asked, that suppose to sound irritable but came out much softer.

"Nothing," The unblinking gaze remained. Arnold's eyes inched down to those lips that had been driving him insane the whole night. Once again, her teeth sank into her bottom lip, and he couldn't take it anymore. Without any warning, Arnold cupped her face, bringing their lips together; hard, yet somehow gentle.

At the pull back, Arnold marveled at the honey taste on his tongue. He glanced at her in time to see Helga take a breath she probably hadn't realized she was holding. That told him he wasn't alone in feeling impacted by that kiss. "Hey," She blinked, slowly removing her hands off from around his neck. They briefly watched the crowd dwindling and a few stands closing. His eyes lifted in a boyish glee. "The night is still young. We can do whatever you want."

His fine hairs on his skin stood high at the mischief steaming out of her pours. "W-What do you say?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. Highly curious and nervously anticipating what possibly could have in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Helga, you know I'm starting to rethink this..."

Her mouth curled into a smirk as she continued to crawl. "Aye, do as you please, but me? I'm on a miss- _AHHH! Yuck!_ "

In her flinching, Helga involuntarily dropped her small flashlight.

"What?" Arnold asked with genuine concern through the dark slightly damp space.

She clicked on the light and shined it on the source of her disgust. Arnold's lip twisted and nodded in understanding and disgust. Helga smirked. "I guess even rich folks in the outskirts can't escape Hillwood rats."

After sucking in a foul snitch, Arnold began questioning his sanity. "Why are we doing this?"

"'Cause, when you make a new enemy," She heaved crawling through a smaller opening, spotting a light at the end of the tunnel. "and I may have gained one or two." She giggled when he smirked. "You have to find something on them, to hang over their heads. Just in case..." her eyes lazily moved from his eyes to his lips and backed up, part grinning.

"Enemy? You barely talked to the guy."

"We engaged enough for him to get on my last nerves with his uppity attitude." She huffed. "All of this valuable information I blessed you with is in the handbook, Arnold. So you can read it on your own time."

"What handbook?"

"God," She covered her mouth, letting out a quick burst of mirth. "you're clueless," stirring of the disease carrying rodents stole Helga's cool. "hurry up." She crawled putting her weight on her elbows. "That light might lead to the master bedroom."

"Maybe we should turn back." Helga shot him a look over her shoulder, flashing the light in his face. His brows knit, holding his hand over his eyes. "What if we get caught?"

"That's the thrill of it... " her eyes twinkled with a dangerous humor. "what if we don't?"

A bark of juvenile laughter sparked an exhilaration mixed with anxiety that trailed through his chest down to his feet.

. . . .

"Oh, shit, get a load of this!" Helga slapped Arnold's hand when he tried to cover her mouth. "Relax, this place is huge no one can hear."

Arnold's worry ceased a bit. "Mine telling me what's so _thrilling_?"

Her mouth curled and she jolted upright with twirling something on her finger that looked like a wig. "I think someone might suffer from a case of alopecia..."

"Rhonda's fiance wears false hair? It looks real."

Helga knocked over the top of a box. "He's uber rich; they better look real. And apparently," She lifted up several duplicates of the same hair piece. "he has one for every day of the week!"

Helga snapped pictures for evidence with her phone. Her eyes widened with hilarity once she spied Arnold's cheeks puff out; holding in laughter. But then a snobbish voice broke through the air along with a creaking sound of footsteps on wood.

"Ah, shit!" Helga loudly whispered and snatched Arnold up by his collar. "C'mon!"

. . . . .

Helga's heels hit the ground with a thump and looked up to see Arnold's eyes lose their wariness.

As soon as Arnold's feet planted on the ground, Helga grabbed his hand to sprint and hopped in his car. He flew back to the other side of town while laughter shoved past their lungs.

When he parked in front of her place, he rested his arm on the back of her chair, amusement within his hooded eyes.

"Helga?"

"Yeah?" she asked scrolling through her phone.

"You're not gonna blackmail him with for real are you?"

Her slender shoulder lifted and fall. "Only if necessary," She paused. "But probably not."

Arnold sighed, relieved but then scratched behind his ear. "How is it that you know how to get in and out of a house expertly while being inconspicuous...?" Asked Arnold half curious and half scared of knowing.

Her eyes drifted to his, all amusing and secretive. "What can I say... I had an unusual childhood." Her gaze rose up almost to her window."Anyway," she chewed her lip, her big eyes cast down, peering up at him behind her lashes almost bashfully. "Want to come up to er...talk?"

* * *

Helga glanced at him over her shoulder as she skipped in her living room. "You know I was always jealous of your room when we were kids." He chewed his lip when she bent over to grab a remote. With a click, on came music and dim lighting. "As soon I got my place, I had to get dibs on a boss sound system."

Arnold nodded, listening to the music, about to take a seat but stopped mid squat with a question mark across his face. "Wait, when did you see my bedroom? I never invited you-" Helga watched as his mouth created an 'O' shape. "That time you fell out from behind my couch." He grinned quizzically. "What was up with that?" He asked resting his chin in his palm, eyeing as her cheeks glowed red.

"Nothing, it's none of your business."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Right because you randomly being in _my room_ is none of my business."

"Exactly!" With her playful exclaim, Helga accidentally banged her elbow on her coffee table. She gritted her teeth and swore under her breath.

"Are you okay, Helga?"

She tried and failed to appear nonchalant. "Yeah, I'm cool."

With a light smirk, he looked her over. "Cool?" Then raised her arm, checking out the dark purple bruise. "You're ridiculous. That mega mark there says otherwise."

She pulled away, shrugging. "I'm practically see-thru, Arnoldo. So I get bruised easily, sue me."

He rolled his eyes; her remark elicited some flashbacks. But at least unlike in the past, Helga wasn't yelling at the top of her lungs. "Do you have an ice pack?"

"Um, probably in the freezer, but it's not that serious. I hurt myself all the time."

Arnold waved a dismissive hand. "I'll be right back." A minute or so later he strolled back in with a small ice pack. "This will at least calm the swelling down."

He placed the coolness against her skin; the delicate boldness of her features held his gaze tight.

Helga's eyes grew softer by the seconds. "What?" She questioned the same way she did before when he kissed her earlier.

His eyes continued to circle her face, finally, realizing, she was waiting for a response. A smile forced his lips to part, and so did his words. "You're so gorg-"

A faint pain rushed up his upper back by her forcefulness. The reds of their mouths came together like partners in a dance written in their DNA.

Her taut body was pressed tight against his. But somehow, Arnold managed to hold onto a thread of the logical part of his brain.

"Helga. Ahh... Helga?" He cried out in desperation to halt her actions, but her name dripped off his tongue like pleasurable moans. Finally, he was able to grab her shoulders. "Stop."

"Why,"

Arnold pushed a gush of air through his nose as he continued to hold her arms in place. "Because, uh...it's ... too soon?"

Helga sank her hips deeper into him, the level of his aroused state no longer a mystery. She slid her fingers down the length of his body.

"You don't sound too sure." Arnold grounded his teeth hard when her fingers subtly grazed below his waist. "That bulge you're sporting tells otherwise."

"Y-Yeah," He sucked in air through his nose, a pained expression on his face. "but I'm not trying to think with that..."

"Why not?"

He stared at her openly seeing that she was teasing, but there was a desire smoldering in her gaze.

"Because..."

" _Because?_ "

He wondered when Helga's voice got so sexy; it dripped with teasing seduction.

Her hand alighted on his skin, moving down past his collarbone; setting his brain on fire. His eyes trace the features of her face; she was like an angel with fingertips of flame. "You're ..." He panted. "We... just can't do this." He pushed her back enough to escape her embrace, and without a glance back he fled her apartment.

. . . . .

But he didn't get far, still right in the hallway. His body slides down the width of the wall to plop on the floor. "Shit," He wiped his face, shaking his head, then staring at her door. "I must be the biggest idiot."

His eyes twitched at bumping from insides her apartment. With concern, he cracked her door open she hadn't locked and spied her demure frame stomping and pacing. Her jaws, flapping speedily,

"Good going Helga, you scared another one off. It's like Olga told you, guys like subtle girls. Well shit, I can't prance around pretending not to have a fucking libido." She groaned. "Screw them all if that's what they want. I'll just be the cat lady rather than being someone I'm just not." She stomped her foot and folded her arms. "I can't help who I am!"

He wanted to cut in. But all he could do was listen. Smiling the best he could in his condition.

Helga must have caught a whiff of his presence because without notice, she stopped, and their eyes met.

"How much of that did you hear...?"

"Enough to know you're totally wrong."

Arnold moaned as he gave into the gravitational pull; anticipating the feel of her kiss.

Once they collided, he allowed her lips to plummet him into submission. He let her pull off his button-up in one swift yank. There was still an ounce of cohesive thoughts happening in his head so out came this predictable question; "Helga, are you sure?"

Helga peeled down her top, letting it fall off her shoulders and down to the rug. That answered his question and his suspicion that she wasn't wearing a bra the entire date.

Arnold drank in everything, her collarbone down to her modest breast that molded perfectly to her sleek form.

Something was disarming about her eyes, a confidence yet vulnerability that was so irresistible and heart melting.

His eyes dropped to her full lips. Instead of just one embrace, his inner workings screamed for several. But for whatever asinine reason, his body wouldn't budge.

Helga gave him a slow once-over. "Mind relieving me of the rest of these clothes?" That vulnerability faltered the longer Arnold eyes lingered without taking any actions. "What's with the suspense? Hm," Her brows mashed when her hands dropped to her jean-clad hips. "Still scared of me?"

There was that cruel bite in her voice he knew well, but the depths of her eyes lighted, challenging. Another emotion from within her that he couldn't pinpoint ignited a fire in his belly.

With a groan Arnold lifted Helga right off her feet, carrying her toward the bed, letting her fall with a soft bounce on the mattress.

Their lock eyes for just a moment, just enough to feel safe with one another. Just enough for electricity and hormones to shut down the higher brain, making way for his animal self to rise.

Then he's all business, undoing her jeans, pulling them off, kissing from her toes upward, slowly, his hands on the bed of her legs, always just a little higher than the kisses.

Her back arched in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. When his fingers slowly slid off her lace panties, her head rocked back against the pillow as he does, the first moan escaping her lips.

Every kiss has a raw intensity as the two tangle for dominates; Helga, briefly bashing as the winner.

She started moving her hips against him. Looking down, as he peered up at her like she was some exotic goddess.

He closed his eyes has Helga leaned over softly kissing his lips, slowly continuing to roll her hips. He moaned deeply, enjoying the sensation of her silky skin brushing against his.

She lifts upright with those bedroom eyes on his. Her fingers slide down to the hem of his boxers, and a smirk on her lips. "I think it's time we remove these..." She winked. " Wouldn't you say?"

Arnold could have kicked himself because all that came out of his mouth was a bunch of gibberish. But it was hard to articulate when a woman with a body of an athletic supermodel was grinding him into the mattress.

Helga pressed them closer together. He could feel her mouth fighting between grinning and kissing. "I'll take that as a yes."

After lifting off him she painfully slowly removed his boxers, he hissed at the chilly air once exposed.

Right now, the logical part of his brain shut off and all his focus was how everything felt. Still, he remembered one thing. "We need..." His breathing came out ragged, failing to get his sentence out.

"Condoms?" she helped him out as she nibbled on his ear.

Arnold nodded, his eyes still half closed when he pointed to his nightstand.

A moan escaped him when she slid the elastic down the girth of him. But nothing could have prepared him for when she parted her thighs and surrounded him; treating him to the deepest, erotic stimulation.

His eyes opened seeing her small perky breast bouncing with every movement. Driving him insane enough to push up and engulf her nipple into his mouth, kiss and biting at her skin.

At the level of pleasure, his head rolled back, eyes finding outside, the midnight sky and crescent moon invading his gaze. When his gaze lifted up to see her pale silhouette moving goddess-like, it became too much to bare.

So out of nowhere, he flipped her over, thrusting enough to ignite high volume moans from her lips.

Even beneath him, she moved aggressively, coaxing his head to angle in a way that suited her desires. He knew when he hit receptively spot when she gifted him with soft whispers of satisfaction. Once their motions synced again, her eyes seemed to roll back while his fought to stay on her face, drinking in her every expression.

They both relished in the ministrations of their hips; passioned but gentle enough to make the moment last. As the two, straddled between the intoxication of the inevitable climax and extending sensations neither wanted to end.

* * *

Honey wisps of hair caressed his ear and cheek raising him out of his dreams. Her thick, long, dark lashes lay on her cheeks as sleep tugged on her eyelids. The sight was enough to make his heart cartwheel several times over.

Finally, after staring far too long, he climbed out of bed as smoothly to not wake her. She looked too sweet and peaceful wake. Even if Helga was much more easygoing, Arnold still can't help picturing her going ballistic at being dragged out of such a serene state, especially by his 'morning breath. So he tiptoed out as quietly as possible.

. . . .

Helga woke up squirming with a furrowed brow. With a smooth kick, the sheets fall off, and her feet hit the bare floor. Stretching her long arms high, a flash of the night before appears in her mind and her eyes shoot to the other side empty bed.

But the instant swell of disappointment and anger subsided at his shirt hanging half way on the mattress.

She draped it around her upper body and lazily buttoned it up. Sniffing at the air when an aroma entered her nose.

Cold water, tossed in her face, helped fully awake her. Along with a drink of water. She spat out the water used to rinse her mouth out and with a finger run through her tresses; she left the bathroom.

Arnold stood in her kitchen, moving swiftly from her fridge to the stove. Her eyes trace the perfect outline of his shirtless upper body.

His steps stilled, and he gulped, shifting ungainly, unprepared for Helga's entrance; in spite of the fact that he knew she lived there.

"Just like a man..." she leaned her elbows on the counter. The supple top of her chest, peeked out, making it a little hard for his gaze to stay on her eyes. " you found your way to the kitchen."

He swallowed a chuckle and his breath caught in his throat when her pink undies showed once she stretched up to reach the silverware.

He cleared this throat in an attempt to gain composure and her attention. "You don't have to fix anything, I, uh, made something for you." Arnold dashed over to the oven to carry out a plate.

Her eyes dart back and forth between him and the plate. "You made this for me?" He nodded with a proud grin tugging up his mouth.

"Oh..well." she accepted but stared at him like he was a freak of nature. He supposed no one had done that for her. "thanks."

Arnold smiled as he set her plate down and went to get his. That smile increased when he saw how quickly she was inhaling the food. When she caught his eyes, she almost looked coy. He sent her a little wink before taking some bites himself.

They indulged in his cooking in silence. But not the tense, awkward kind, like silence, can be; more smooth and comforting, strangely. Neither of them had experienced that with any other than their best friends.

"So.." He started, wiping his mouth and picked up the dishes. He paused once he put the plates in the sink and just stared at her. "I hope what happened last night wasn't a mistake for you. I mean don't regret a thing. I," His eyes moved away. "Really like you Helga, I respect you just as much as I'm attracted to you."

"Oh," he watched her big eyes soften and flick up and down him. "Dido." She replied quietly.

"Okay." He beamed boyishly.

Helga rolled her eyes, grinning. "You're such a dork."

"So I can see you again?" Her head bobbed only in the faintest, but it was enough to make his eyes shine. "Great, so would you like anything else before I put everything away?" His eyes were down, his hands moving fast to straighten up the mess he created.

"Yeah." Her voice was so alluring that it wasn't for his Tae training as a kid; her dishes would be in shambles. When their eyes locked, she ran her tongue across her top lip. "You."

That did it. In a snap, Arnold pulled her into him by her middle as mouth brushed down her neck. It's crazy how fervent he felt with her. Insatiable, was the word to describe him when with Helga. One cuddle led to a kiss and so on. He delighted in every second of it and made sure she did too.

* * *

Arnold and Gerald did their routine workout at the local basketball court. Occasionally playing a game of one-on-one but predominately taking turns individually shooting.

Gerald dribbled after taking his shot then balanced the ball on his index finger glancing down at his friend tying his shoe laces.

"So, how did things go with Lady Pataki?"

Arnold straightened up and grabbed the ball out of his grasp, dribbling. Periodically sneaking grins up at Gerald. "It went great..," His cheeks tainted red. "I-I had a blast with her. We did things I would never have done on a date, especially not a first one." The last part he mumbled.

"Like what?" Gerald asked.

"Oh, you know just; stuff..." He squatted a little, about to throw the ball, but Gerald strong-armed him. "What are you doing, can I-"

"Not I until you give up the deeds," he loosened his grip. "I know that look." Gerald paused, releasing, looking him over; inspective-like. "You got laid last night didn't you?" Arnold never being the best liar glanced away, speaking louder in quietness than words could. "That's a yes, My man Arnold!" His arms stretched out wide as he shouted to the heavens. "After one year of solitude has finally-"

"Gerald shut up!"

Gerald stepped getting the last bit of his laughter out. "Sorry, I'm just cutting up." His eyes trace the lower half of Arnold's face. "But you needed that, I'm happy for you even if it's... Helga G. Pataki." His face twisted up. "going off that giddy grin, I conclude you enjoyed it."

Arnold sighed, his eyes shooting out the window for a couple of seconds. "More than enjoyed. .. " His chin lowered as he frowned. "let's say hypothetically speaking. That I was the type of guy to kiss and tell."

Gerald squinted one eye. "Right..."

"And also pretend some of my past, uh dates, laid there, letting me do all the work..."

"So we're running with the idea that you've done more with girls in the past than just daydream? -Oh, right we're speaking hypotheticals. Got it, go on."

Arnold deadpanned for a second. "Anyway, well, Helga." His eyes almost rolled into his head at just her name falling off his tongue. "Was the total opposite. Typically, when I experience that with someone for the first time, I usually can't get outta my head. Sure I was nervous, but everything happened so fluidly." He grinned like a kid getting the newest toy out. "And I'll just leave it at that."

Gerald nodded, gratefully. "Thanks for sparing me any more details." His brown irises shot up to the ceiling. "I bet Pataki and Phoebe are talking about this right now."

"You think they are?" Gerald shrugged coolly watching as Arnold angled back and finally took his shot, thoughtfully watching the balls go in their respective holes. "I do like her. Just like I said before...I don't want, uh, stuff to get in the way but - fuck - she's hard to turn away when she starts...talking in that soft voice and putting her lips on me. Even the simplest touch sends me into a dark part of my brain." Arnold steered to a different angle, earning himself a clean shot. "Clothes don't do her justice. She's so damn beautiful; naturally. I hate that it took me until adulthood to realized that." His face knotted up. "It's difficult to think properly around her."

"I don't believe you've ever had this before."

Arnold shook his head. "I haven't, that's why it's kinda scary..." He frowned. "But pretty damn exciting too."

"S-So." Gerald stuttered and he never, ever, stutters. "What do you want out of this?"

Arnold gripped the ball tight looking almost stolid. "I don't know...I mean the last..." He puffed out a full breath and ran a few fingers through his hair. Finally, after more quiet seconds, his eyes move to Gerald's. "But I do know I want to keep seeing her; she's terrific. And for sure...," his tongue was practically hanging out. "I wouldn't mind a repeat of last night..."


	5. Chapter 5

His door slammed against the wall. "Wassuuuuuup!"

Arnold's neck jerked back, gushing out steam, "Damnit Tony you scared the crap out of me."

"Mission accomplished."

Arnold huffed, grinning while shaking his head. "What are you doing here?"

Tony shook his head slightly and pushed himself off the wall and strode coolly towards Arnold. "I live in the building, duh."

"Oh, that's right."

Tony looked up scratching his beardless skin. "I know what's the cause of your temporary amnesia."

"And what's that?"

"A birdy told me you played a game of 'who's your daddy with that Pataki chick.'"

Arnold's jaw tightened in disbelief. "Did that little birdy happened to be Gerald?"

"No," His thin lips tugged up into a cheeky smirk. "You."

Arnold tossed his phone. "What are you clairvoyant?"

Tony barked out laughter. "Nope - You were with her all night, so figured something must have gone down. Now come on," He beckoned his fingers towards Arnold. "Papa Theresa...give up the details."

Arnold chuckled at his 'Gerald-like' phrase he picked up from the years of being buddies. "You already know I don't kiss and tell."

Tony glanced out the window; his eyes followed the hind legs of a curvy female walking. "That's one daisy I would love to dollop." his mouth twitched into a smirk when his gaze went to Arnold, "The respectable Shortman has to properly court every chick he nails." That was an exaggerated assessment. Honestly, he was far too pragmatic in most situations to force something where it wasn't. That didn't mean he had to act like a dick to a girl either. "So, you gonna see her again, or was that a one-night sort of romp?"

Arnold drummed his fingers speedily. "It wasn't." He sniped, tearing his eyes away. "Yes, I plan on seeing her again."

He peeled back noticing Tony lowering his palms from their raised state. "Okay, my bad for asking," Despite Arnold's many love interests, it wasn't like he was known to have one night stands. "I'm about to go smoke, join me?"

He touched his chin, distracted. "No, you go ahead." When his door was half shut, he sat back letting images of Helga burn in his mind.

* * *

Arnold opened his door, and a tall blonde ducked under his arm, stepping into his room.

From the back view, Helga appeared to be scrutinizing every inch of the space. Then randomly spun around, stepping backward eyeing him. "You're still a freak of nature."

"What?"

Helga giggled, her eyes flying around the adult version of his childhood room again. She stretched her long arms out gesturing to each end. "Your room is meticulous," She paused. "most guys your age are still complete slobs."

"Oh, uh...thanks, I guess."

Her fingers soared through his droves of books. His hands shoved into his pockets hoping his avid reading of romance tales wouldn't get him ripped. But those worries fail to linger as he focused on the beauty of her movements.

So, on instinct, Arnold grabbed his camera, gaining a closer look at her leggings gripped her body. "Hey..."

He loomed nearer when she whirled around. "Am I getting any compensation for this photo shoot?"

"Yeah..." He smiled through a lick of his lips. "Now uh," He moved the camera down and glanced at her then pushed the lens back up against his eye. "Mind disrobing?"

Her breath hitched, and whatever book fall out of her grasp. "What?"

The grin on his mouth grew silkier by the seconds. "You heard me," He cleared his throat. "I want to see how bold Helga G. Pataki truly is."

Her eyebrows lowered from hairline as her eyes shifted into a squint. "Are you testing me?"

"Yeah, it was you who used to say - take a picture it'll last longer. What's with the hesitation. I've already seen... _you."_ His chin tucked down, and a playful smile controlled his lips while his eyes squinted inquisitively. "Remember?" He chuckled at her already large eyes growing larger. "Aw, she's shy." He teased, "What's the problem?" Asked at her lack of movement a jokiness in his voice. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes."

His face lost some of the humor to it because of her quick earnest voice. "Well then,"

Helga took the camera out of his hand and lowered to straddle him. "'Nuff with this contraption, capice."

"Suit yourself..." His fingers strolled up to her ribs, teasing at the base of her bust. "But I did tell you I love to photograph majestic works of art."

Helga's bottom lip caught beneath her teeth as she scrunched his hair, "You're the biggest dork!" she whispered in his ear excitedly. Helga's lips grazed his cheek; smearing lip gloss stain on his tanned skin.

Arnold searched her face, noticing the faint sight of pinkness to her cheeks. He extended his arms out pull her flesh against him, her legs snack around his waist. When her head connected with the wall, his lips strolled butterfly kisses up to her throat. "And you're a breathtaking Helga."

Helga, with a soft moan when Arnold unzipped her sweatshirt, anticipating the exciting moments to follow.

* * *

Coming to the stage next is a promising young comic, my friend and soon to be yours, Tony Armstrong."

Arnold and his table all applaud, but he could hardly concentrate with the bare skin of Helga's tight against his. His hands clutched the armrests to keep himself from gripping a handful of her thigh. Listening as she barked out laughter at every one of his jokes. Arnold knew that was a testament to Tony's ability because Helga could be hard to please. His eyes peek over to her full stretching mouth and bluer than ever eyes.

He squirmed in his seat, wrestling with envy over another fellow prompting such laughter out of her.

That continued until the last comic exited the stage. Switching when Helga's peppermint breath tickled his skin. "Hey, want to get out of here..."

It was unbelievable, just the sound of her voice made him throb.

With the sounds of humor pumping out of their lungs, hand in hand, the two ran through the down pouring rain and into the safety of Arnold's car.

Leaning back against the head rest, Arnold eyed how her short-soaked hair stuck flat to her skull. Because of the mirth in her eyes, he could only imagine how ridiculous he looked drenched.

And once they climbed in and breath in. The car has the scent of an exotic vacation because of Helga's honey and mango hair conditioner.

Once parked in front of her loft, Helga's sank deeper into the chair, gazing over behind the length of her lashes. Her eyes shot up to the sky and back to Arnold, equal parts mischief and lust. "I hope this isn't the only way I'll get wet tonight..."

. . . . .

Arnold lugged the towel Helga tossed and dried his wet hair. He watched her bounce on her toes to collect up a pen and pad. Her tongue stuck out while her fingers talked rigorously.

His head tilted to one side, eyeing her wiping behind his ear. "What are you writing?"

She glanced over. "Don't worry about it," Helga said through a tight, secretive grin. "Anyway," her eyes beamed. "I'ma show you why we skipped on those expensive drinks."

A few minutes later, Helga walked over to his position in her living room holding two drinks.

"What's this?" He brought it close to his nose and sniffed.

"Doi, it's a banana daiquiri."

"Mmmm," muttered after sipping with a smack of lips.

Helga grinned a proud one. "Good huh?"

"I've never been a fan of sweet drinks. But this is tasty."

Arnold set the glass on the cup holder. He took in a picture of her seated with her bare feet hooked around the chair legs; her chin tilted, peeking up with intelligent flirtation.

"UH...I don't think I've ever said this aloud, but you're a pro model."

"Thanks," Helga muttered, fiddling with her bracelet, part smiling and biting her lip. "I look at it as a form of acting," She shrugs. "which I dabbled in during undergrad." Keeping her eyes on him, she dipped her pinky finger in her glass and licked the liquor off. "But it's not something I put too much stake in."

Arnold smirked because he knew what she was doing. It was hard to concentrate with the arousal happening below his waist. "Why?"

"It's a short-lived career. Where you get compared you to the next face, and there's always someone that looks better." Briefly, she drummed her fingers on the small panel behind her. "That's okay because I'm a fighter and competitor. I guess it's not where my heart is..."

Arnold reclined on the chair arm and propped his chin on the back of his hand. "So, when are you gonna tell me what your passion is? Since as you just said it isn't where your heart is."

She toyed at her earlobe, staring like her wheels were spinning. "I'll tell you when it's finished and I'm a wealthy woman," her shoulders rose and fell when his mouth poked out. "Don't take it personally." Her mouth hung as her head rolled to one side. "I just feel like when you talk about your goals too much, they become just that... all talk."

Arnold nodded. "I can understand that I guess."

Arnold melted at her lips brush faintly against his throat. He ran his hand down her back, thinking about Gerald had asked him. Sucking in a breath, he thought to give it a shot and ask her. "Helga, what do you-"

Helga's cold fingers cup his clean-shaven chin. "Did I ever tell you ask too many questions sometimes?" Wordlessly, he shook his head. "Well, you do, now stay quiet and kiss me."

His eyes drop to her plush lips. "With pleasure."

With a smirk, she pulled back and her eyes shined a child-like glee. "More juice!"

Helga hiccupped and snorted at the same time, "I think I put too much rum in it this time..." She wasn't exactly 'pissy drunk' but feeling a little under the influence.

Helga abandoned her drink long enough to stroll through her phone. "Ugh, Phoebe never has time to talk... she's up Gerald's-"

"They're in love." Arnold cut in.

"Love?" Helga snorted unattractively loud. "that can't be trusted." Weirdly, her hands began to trace his face. "Memba when I use to call you football head? Secretly I thought you had the cutest head in the word."

"Really?" Arnold's cheeks flushed but noticed the empty blender and thought that must be the drink talking. "Hey," He whispered in her ear. "You okay?" In her silence, he pulled her wrist back. "No more _juice_. Maybe you need to lie down."

And she started, putting her lips on him, despite the temptation, he peeled back ignoring her pouting.

"I _hate_ when men tell me what to do," Helga said with concise tetchily, tugging at a few strands of her hair. She conjured up a scowl that looked more clownish than intimidating; if Arnold's unfazed expression was any indicator. Finally, despite her occasional obstinate disposition, Helga sighed and knuckled her eyes. "Okay," her melodious voice and limpid eyes evoked butterflies running up and down his skin. "but only if you lie with me ..."

* * *

Gerald shook his head when it dawned on him that all their conversations led back to a flax-haired lady. "Well since the little lady is out of town, I guess I'll indulge. But shit. Again? You need to slow down little red corvette." Arnold rolled his eyes. "You kids have been going at it for what three-four weeks straight now?" Arnold's eyes bucked because he had lost track of time. "Mine telling me something about her other than the shade of her panties."

"I know more than that." Gerald beckoned for him to continue. "Um...Helga's witty, fun, adroit storyteller..." His eyes became half-lidded a vivid image of her came to mind. "She has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Her skin feels good, and those lips feel the softest pillows. Her body drives me insane, with those small round-"

"Aye! Cut that shit out. I don't want to hear that! Not about no Helga Pataki!" He shook his head when Arnold snapped out of that dazed look. "You do realize you're proving my point, right?"

Arnold lurked back into the cushion and blew out his cheeks. "Look, I'm still getting to know her - alright. So, cut me some slack, because it's not like she's an open book. But this isn't just sex."

"Does she know that?"

"I don't know... I hope so. Everything always happens so fast with her. " Arnold smiled, adjusting to rest his head on the back of the couch, peering up. "She did say she trusts me..." He thought about when how he held her bed the other night. For the first time since their first, they slept together but didn't _sleep_ together. Even if she woke up in a bilious mood, it was something he welcomed happening again.

* * *

The waitress set down their plates, Arnold scooted up to the table but noticed Helga's amused gaze on him. "What?"

"You need to get with this decade, football head..."

"Huh?"

"You're wearing a flannel around your waist..."

Arnold subconsciously glanced down and raised his head with a crooked brow. His eyes lazily moved down to her white cropped top, high waisted skirt and knee-high black socks. "All you need is those two pigtails, and you'll look like you fell off the set of Clueless."

Helga snorted and popped his wrist. "Jerk!" she drew back with a tightened fist. "I'm done talking to you, gonna eat my food and ignore you."

"Mmmhmm," he hummed sarcastically. " sure Helga."

His eyes flicked over her stuffing in waffles with whipped cream on top.

Finally, she came up for air, her brow raised in his eyes sharp behind hooded lids a slight grin to his lips.

"What?"

Arnold's grin shaped into more of a smirk. "You have something on your nose."

He chuckled eyes crossed to trying to see it. "Here let me get it..."

Helga crossed when she blinked, stunned but appreciative he'd done that. "G, Thanks."

. . . .

Arnold blinked when a gush of wind hit his skin and decided to break the comfortable silence.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," She grinned. "go commit random acts of fraud."

Arnold nodded, laughing. "Okay, but we'll save the heist for tomorrow."

Helga guffawed, and Arnold felt a satisfying feeling constrict his chest. "Deal."

"What's your favorite word?"

She inquired randomly, while her fingers subtly rubbed at his shirt. "Uh, hmm, I hadn't thought about it. Um," He nibbled on his lips turning a corner, dodging a stray dog. "Serendipity ... and Artichoke."

"Okay, I get serendipity." She rolled her eyes, and her brows crashed. "But why artichoke?"

"Cause it's a word I use when I want to curse but can't." Helga just raised her eyebrows. "You."

Her fingers squeeze at him tighter at the waist. "Insidious and," Her eyes go squinty. "Debauchery."

A snort forced out of his nose. "I knew you'd say something like that."

He could feel her chest rumbling with her laughter. "Hm, maybe someone's starting to learn about little ol' me."

"I hope so."

He could feel her chest rumble against his back with her chortling. "What's so funny?"

"Every time I go get groceries something berserk happens." She poked his back. "Hey, let me off I'm getting a wicked cramp."

Arnold stopped pelting and steadied his bike. He watched her stretching her legs and smiled when she straightened up to look at him. "Oh like what?"

Arnold propped his bike against a tree, and her shoulder brushed against him as they began to walk along the trail.

"Like ... this old guy asked me out. No offense but this man looked to be one hundred. Trying to be polite I just smiled. I might be crass sometimes, but I do have respect for my elders. But then he shouts, 'look here honey if you give me a chance, I'll prove I got the butter for your muffin!" Helga blew air out of her nose, Arnold stared at her animated gestures, digging her garrulous mood. "I laughed so hard, and said - How? You can't find the knife! But I guess that wasn't enough abuse because the geezer kept yakking his gums following me through the parking lot. So, I reached into my grocery bag; chucked a banana at him and shouted, 'get back in your cage!' And dude he almost fell on his ass trying to get away. I wish I'd caught it on video."

Arnold chuckled smoothly and his free hand tangled around hers. His thumb nuzzled at her skin, surprised at how small and soft her hand fit. Maybe a part of Arnold was still holding on to the mental image of the bully Helga Pataki.

Their chins lower to their intertwined palms, an adolescent glee in each of their eyes.

Crazy how _physical_ they've been yet simple body contact caused heat to rise in their cheeks.

The look of content faded at the sound of a voice that used to make his heart dance. Now hearing it felt like someone was sticking little needles in his chest.

Because his hand stiffened over her palm, Helga glanced up to gauge his mood. "What's eating you?"

The answer to that came in the form of a high-pitched voice. "Arnold, omg, I haven't seen you in ages!"

He turned halfway to face the source. His ex-girlfriend, strutting from across the street. Appeared still the picture of prim. His eyes rolled into his head, remembering how much that entranced him. "And with good reason too."

"This isn't the sort of subject to address in the company of others." Her tawny eyes moved to Helga. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" When Arnold deadpanned, she gasped. "When did you get so boorish?"

Arnold felt the best way to handle the situation with his usual savior faire. "Okay," he sighed, his face turned stoic as his weight shuffled from one side to the other. He let out a harsh breath before parting his lip to speak. "Janie this is my friend, Helga Pataki."

As seconds passed, the air changed because _that_ sentence rolled off his tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for the slow update. I've been doing unpaid overtime and when I have been home; I hadn't been in the mood to write.**

 **Anyway - to the guest who left the last review; thank you.**

* * *

She leaned against the wall, almost camouflaging into a mural. Her eyes roved across feminine features and ample figure before her. If she had to provide a description of Arnold's ideal, this girl fit the bill to a T.

All she could do was stare at the twinkle in her eyes, the way her fingers twirled around the ends of her glossy hair. The cut of her dress hugged her elegant curves.

Helga couldn't blame someone like Arnold for falling under her spell. Her eyes and voice could hypnotize damn near anyone.

In fact, Helga herself had to blink out of a trance, and when she did, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a nearby store window. Her eyes took in her boyish hair trim and tall, lithe figure. Then fitted on the prim young lady. It had been a _long_ time since Helga felt self-conscious. Probably one of the last time was high school, at the sight of Arnold with anyone of the female persuasion.

For the briefest of seconds, Helga's eyes shut getting more annoyed at hearing about her escapades in the streets of Hollywood. "Criminy, this chick sure can run her mouth," she whispered, her eyes shifting over to see Arnold staring at the ground an annoyance pulling the corners of his mouth down.

Arnold groaned before finally intervening.

"Okay - Now I've done the polite thing. And that was a riveting tale," he said with a dry sarcasm that anyone with ears could detect. "But we have to get going; we have plans."

Despite Arnold's harsh tone, Janie beamed with delight once turning to Helga. "it was a treat to meet you. Arnold always had the most entertaining friends; I'm sure you're no exception."

Helga blinked, realizing she hadn't said a word in what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Even though her gut said this one was full of shit, she had no legit excuse to be rude. "Yeah...sure, same."

"This was just a wondrous encounter Arnold, but I must be on my way now " Janie waved her fingers to them before sauntering on.

The two watched until she rounded the corner.

Arnold's finger found the back of his neck as hers caressed at the upper part of her arm. Neither of them attempting to make eye contact.

It was dead silent until he cleared out the frog in his throat and pointed towards festivities up ahead. "Um, you ready to go...?"

. . . . .

With skin a slightly different shade, the two strode into the sanity air-conditioned building.

Helga halted to fanned the back of her neck with both her hands. "Whew... I thought I was gonna bake out there." She took off her glasses to scan her surroundings.

Arnold glanced over at some vendor machines in the corner. "You want some water?"

Helga shrugged and started tiptoeing forward, something stealing her attention. "No thanks, I just want to check out something then I'm out."

He retrieved two cold bottles anyway and managed to catch up to her now fast moving legs.

Catching up, and now beside her, his hand danced over towards Helga's. But she scurried ahead before their fingers touched.

"Now this is what I wanted to see. Pierre...La ville de l'amour," she whispered, reading over the exhibit. "j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller."

Arnold strolled up behind her; an intrigue was filling his gaze, "I didn't know you speak French."

Helga turned half-way around, her eyes wandered slowly from his shoes up to his eyes. "Vous savez très peu de choses sur moi. Football head."

Arnold stared for a second as she walked away, scratched behind his ears before following her trail. The only thing he understood was the nickname she always called him.

After only a few more sight-seeing, the time together ended with Arnold driving to her home.

Helga paused at her bottom step; half turned to him the key ring dangling from her index finger.

"So," He gripped the railing, listening to the clicking of keys. His feet shuffled, and his eyes traveled her face, pleading for eye contact; for her touch.

Arnold breathed in the fresh air adsorbing the trees blowing in the wind. It was such a beautiful day; the roads were bare because most opted to hit the pavement to soak in the last days of summer.

Helga finally looked over with those sweet blue eyes, only slightly overshadowed by her long fluttering eyelashes. His heartbeat pumped painfully in his chest just like it always did when she looked at him that way.

When his eyes dropped lower, x-rated images filled his mind as he could somewhat see the outline of her nipples through her snug blouse.

Even though was charted territory, he felt something inside trying to distract him from these lustful urges.

"... can we redo this - that is when we both have the time?"

Helga made a steeple of her fingers, pensively holding them close her lips for a long moment, staring. "I don't know. Maybe in a couple of weeks. But I need to focus on things and other friends I've been neglecting lately." With a soft exhalation, she tilted her head, resting against the wooden door. "late night rehearsals are on my antennary."

"A few weeks?" Helga nodded, her face utter nonchalance like she was merely waiting for a bus. "Oh," Arnold's downcast eyes followed her legs stepping up to her door. "Well... Okay." His gaze traced up to the eyes.

He loomed closer with his hands clasped behind her back as she inched slowly back. His eyes flew up to her window and back to trace her face. Helga cocked her hip, a palm resting there. "What you trying to come up?"

"No..." Arnold's skin flushed red. "I mean sure if that's okay?"

Helga glanced up and whirled back with a head shake. "I don't think that'll be a good idea. I have a lot on my plate this upcoming week and need to get sleep;" Her hands dug into her pockets while she regarded him. " _alone_." Her slender shoulders rose and fell. "So - see you some other time?"

"Okay." That's all he could think to say.

Tonight was the first time since they're initial encounter they hadn't spent most nights together embraced in some position of passion. With the click of the door, his shoulders sagged. "Shit..." Well, that wasn't the ending he expected, but it was what he got.

* * *

"Okay ... what's up?" Gerald set his mug down. "'Cause your little Silent Bob routine is getting old."

Arnold bit his lip as some life rushed into his face. "I think I kinda effed up."

"how exactly does one _kinda_ fuck up?" Gerald raised his eyebrows high inching closer. If Arnold were in a better mood, he would snicker. Gerald always was the kind of guy who was more invested in gossip than ever admitted. He did spread the word from 'fussy slippers' for years.

"I don't know," his mouth twitched a little the way it did whenever he told a lie or was holding back. "you know how women can be confusing sometimes? so I'm not sure if I messed up if she's just moody." He sank further into his chair _._ "I saw _her_."

Gerald hummed and took a few sips of his tea. "Go on."

"Helga was with me, and Janie guilt tripped me into introducing them, and I referred to Helga as my friend." He heard Gerald let out a hushed gasp and saw him cringe. "But what I suppose to say, it's not like she's - like we've made anything official."

"Haven't I schooled you. If there's anything a woman doesn't want to get called by a man she's repeatedly slept 'friend.'"

"What was I suppose to say?"

"If I were you, I woulda curved her phony ass, but I know you can't help it," Gerald smirked. "You _have to be_ Mr. Polite. But since you felt so inclined to talk you coulda just said this is Helga and left it like that." Arnold let out a slow sigh. "You always make things more complicated especially caught off guard." His brow raised in thought. "Okay, let's back up...so you saw your ex." He squeezed his eyes shut for a second. "Please tell me you aren't thinking about-"

"What do you think I'm an idiot? No way that ship sailed ages ago."

"Sure she's a looker and everything. But don't see why you started dating her in the first place. You took her to one movie and thing next you guys are 'in love.'" Arnold rolled his eye at Gerald's exaggerated account of his relationship. But he did have a point, Arnold was guilty of falling fast especially for a particular type. "Well, that's good news. So what are ya gonna do about you know who?"

"Don't know..."

"Why not?" Gerald cleared his throat. "From how you go on and on about her, it's obvious you want to be something beyond friends with benefits thing."

He exhaustively sighed. "No text messages and no pop-ups to rummage through the kitchen."

There was a long pause before Gerald shifted and spoke up. "Can I confess something? I didn't care much for any of the girls you've dated or pined after..." He paused, his face scrunching into a frown. "Not until Helga that is," Arnold snorted, remembering how Gerald use to berate him his swift forgiveness of Helga's antics in the past. Now he's acting like her number one fan. "not that you two are dating, right?"

"Right,"

The back of the door hit the wall with a soft bang. "So this conversation means a certain songstress is available?"

"Geez, T would you quit sneaking up like that... fuck."

"I can tell she's a wildcat in bed." Arnold threw a book and Tony ducked down with an unapologetic look. "What's with the long face, you hit it on repeat so what the problem is?" Arnold picked up something else to hit him with, but Tony held up his palms. "You know I'm just joking, trying to lighten the mood. ...But since you seem to be looking for some honesty..." The couch creaked when Tony fell into it. "You got to be a stupid motherfucker to let that one slide by."

Arnold groaned through his teeth. "This coming from someone who hasn't been in a committed relationship ever in his life."

"What?," He said as if so offended. "Don't you remember Rachel?" Arnold waved his hand a little and Tony huffed. "But as you two both know well most these females out here are replaceable..." Tony hummed while stroking the hairs on his chin. "the way Lady P. acts...it makes me wonder if she grew up ugly or something."

Gerald snickered and apologetically smiled once coming in contact with Arnold's glare. "Helga was never _ugly_." Arnold thought back to their high school days and how the male population, for the most part, overlooked her or acted as if she wasn't a _real_ girl. Not that Helga herself seemed to care. "But maybe some folks treated her like that was the case."

"Then why did it take until _now_ for you to try anything with her?"

Arnold's eyebrows knitted and his palms involuntarily rubbed together. "I don't know, that was the past." He tilted his head. "Probably because I was too blind or whatever to see past all the bullshit..." There was a long pause before he sighed. He tapped a ballpoint pen against his desk, apparently thinking. "That she still tries to hide behind."

"So whatcha you gonna do?"

Arnold looked up to see his two friends staring waiting on a suitable response. "Quit asking me that. I don't know." He pulled a something out his pocket. "Finally," He sighed. "The rain finally let up..."

They watched him treading towards his roof. "Didn't you just smoke an hour ago?"

Arnold smacked his lips, stopping in his stride to turn half-way. "What are you counting? You're starting to remind me of Jodie..."

Tony jerked his neck back in exaggerated disgust. "Aye, I resent that! Nah, I'm just saying you never smoke this much."

"It's just a cigar." He lightly scoffed. "If you need me, or someone calls. I'm up on the roof."

The two watched in silence as Arnold, with only a few swift moves climbed and out of his room.

Tony pointed in the direction Arnold went. "What's wrong with him? This whole thing is simple. Is the brother scared of consistently getting good pu=="

"Hey, don't be crass in Arnold's room" Gerald chuckled. "Just give him the time to think.

"He's making it hard." He grinned a bit sheepishly. "No pun intended, but seriously dudes known this girl since preschool. Why's he making this so complicated."

"Maybe because Helga and Arnold's past relationship _is_ complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"Bro," Gerald paused kind of dramatically. "Helga use to torment the hell out of him back in school."

Tony shrugged. "Shit with looks like that I wouldn't give a damn."

Gerald scrolled through his phone to find an old school picture of them from elementary school. "That's Pataki."

"Dayyyum," his eyes bulged then settled back into his head when he looked over at Gerald. "she's come a long way. No wonder she has a sense of humor,"

Gerald clicked off his phone, tucking it back in his pocket. "Then there's the whole Janie debacle. So, I've realized that sometimes it takes my man a minute to figure stuff out. Women have always been his weak spot."

"Yeah, you got a point there."

They exchange a shrugged at each other peered out to see the leaves rustling wildly in the wind.

* * *

With shut eyes, Helga opened her mouth about to practice when a hollow knock interrupted those plans. She stood upright, peeking through the peephole and groaned through her teeth while yanking open the door. "Luke?" Her eyes widened in shock narrowed ignoring his brutal good looks. "What the heck are you doing here!?"

The way his mouth curled up into a small, puckish smile made Helga's insides crawl, and her fists tightened. "Hey, babe."

She rolled her eyes, remembering how much she hated that. "How did you know I was here?"

"People talk," He propped his upper body against his wall, a crooked form to his brow at the wicked scowl received. "come on; you know you've missed me."

Helga shook her head, waving a hand at him. After a second had passed, she eyed him through the small opening the door chain allowed. "What do you want to come in?"

A bolt of lightning flashed followed by thunder causing him to duck his head some. "Yeah, I would appreciate that."

Looking him over, it dawned on how much she despised almost everything about him. He was a chauvinist, womanizer, also the most thorough attorney she had ever met. He spent countless hours on his preparation. Every angle covered, every detail had been examined and re-examined. His clients loved him, and so did the jury.

Her eyes traced his features, remembering how he oozed an effortless charm, whenever he spoke, owning the courtroom, holding everyone's rapt attention. In those moments it was difficult not to admire him, but, having experienced the other side of that charm, made her strongly dislike him.

"What are you staring at?"

His eyes twinkle, absorbing her appearance. "You-You look beautiful; the hairdo suits you."

Helga sighed, collapsing in the cushion and stretching her legs out. "So I guess you're here to try and sweep me off my feet. You can forget it."

"Hold on... hear me out..." pausing, he glanced at her hand. "I know you still have that ring."

"I pawned it."

"No, you didn't... " He reached into his pocket and attempted to hand her an envelope "here,"

"What's that?"

"Open it and find out."

Helga inched forward, tempted, but out spotted the downpour slowly ceasing. "Nah, looks like your times up bub."

Luke smiled the brightest smile. "I've missed you, so much, Helga."

She looked away from him shrugging. "The feeling isn't mutual."

"I don't believe that, why'd you let me in then?"

Helga deadpanned pointing to the outdoor conditions. "Because I know gremlins are afraid of water."

Luke threw his head back laughing and that followed by a long pause. "Are you involved with anyone? How's your work going here?" His bottom lip caught his teeth when his eyes locked on a laptop and mounds of paperwork. "Is that still more pleasure or business for you?"

Helga squared her shoulders. "None of that is your concern... anymore."

His eyes drank her in smiling salaciously. "My mom still asks about you."

Helga sighed because she loved his mother, and the feeling there was mutual. "Well, tell Paige I said hello."

"Now please leave before I physically throw you out. And you know I'll do it, that's no threat."

"Hey .. we had a good thing, why does it have to be that way?" That earned Luke a pointed look. "Helga... I've changed."

"Pttff, take your change and get the hell on..."

He raised his hands, still smiling charmingly and spun on his heels out the door. Helga sighed this time in relieve, but her facial muscles stiffened at the ticket and key on her coffee table. She eyed it, forlornly for scant seconds then her feet lead her to a bottle of vodka. Her lips found the opening, taking a long, slow swig.

* * *

Arnold snap shut his laptop with a content sigh. Finally, after some hours, he finished his first assignment of the semester.

Rolling onto a comfortable position on his back, then his fingers went to typing on his phone.

 **Arnold: Finally done with the grunt work**

 **-you busy?**

Minutes sped by with no response, Arnold sank back into the softness of his pillow rising his phone to his face.

 **Arnold: Is something wrong?**

The ding of an incoming messages broke him out of a rather unpleasant dream. He swung his feet around, and his eyes roved over the screen.

 **Helga: Nothings wrong**

He was happy to finally get a response if anything to know she was okay.

 **Arnold: Okay, think we could get together?**

 **Helga: Can't.**

 **-I'm going away to Chicago**

The nightmare was coming to fruition, it seemed. But instead of taking any action, Arnold just listened to rain hammering on the window like the relentless drumming of nails.

Realizing those kinds of _cars_ don't pass every day or any day for that matter. And he dreaded that he'd lost Helga before completely _having_ her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! Let's stop here, my treat to congratulate you on your victory."

"I haven't gotten any confirmation on that just yet; the lady said it'd take time."

Cat tugged her arm anyway, pulling her into the small, local pizzeria. She stepped back to look at Helga's outfit. "Please say you'll let me borrow the clothes they give you from your whimsical photo shots."

Helga leaned against the counter with a snort. "Whimsical? You've been indulging your dorky Sound of Music marathons lately, huh?"

Before she could retort, a stocky older Italian man strolled over the kitchen with a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Sal." He fidgeted with his gloves, taking into the two of them. "What can I get you, beautiful ladies?"

"Can I get a stuffed spinach, deep dish."

"I'll take two of what she's having..." Cat shrugged when the man gave her a look. The size of one slice was a full meal alone. "Hey, I didn't get these curves eating salads."

Sal shot her an appreciative grin and turned to conjure up their order.

Helga moaned as her mouth started to water while eating some customer consuming their food. "I haven't had pizza since I left."

The curly hair woman frowned. "Why?"

"The taste just doesn't compare to this...plus I've been on a health kick."

Some moments later, they grabbed their containers to head outside and catch up. "Sorry, you couldn't stay in your old room."

Helga gazed over and smirked at the unapologetic look on her face. "You can't help it that you finally got a love life instead of living vicariously through mine." She shrugged at the glare that earned her. "Hey, you said so yourself."

Her round face softened quirk a smirk of her own, bumping Helga's waist. "True..."

Out of the blue, the clouds swelled and burst, releasing a torrential downpour. Fellow pedestrians yelp and put the heels to work, running for cover. Helga and cat ducked her head and charged to the nearest building. It had just been sunny and hot; now it's pouring down with a cool front coming in.

"Criminy-" she pushed back wet hair off her face. "Okay, it's official, we're diagnosing this city as bipolar. That guy on the tube said nothing about rain."

"Yeah I know, the nerve of that slob." She agitatedly yanked her now frizzy hair up into a high bun, while Helga just palmed hers back. Cat bumped her arm. "But cmon you know you miss this place?"

"Like hell I do..." Helga turned her neck at the silence. "Well, kinda... and you know I've missed you though, Cat."

Helga stepped back to do a handshake you reserved for certain people. One she first thought up with Phoebe when they were still teenagers.

Her thumb and forefinger circle Cat's thumb, they take one step forward to bring the back of her hand to thump her chest, as a sign of honor. Helga quickly released her hand, they both rubbed their fist on their chest, as a sign of respect.

"Anything interesting tales from Hollywood?"

"Well, the bands' been-"

Cat waved her palms. "No no no, we had that talk already, I meant in the area of," She paused to dramatically flutter her lashes, making Helga do an eye roll. "romance."

Helga sucked her teeth. "Romance is a crock of shit..."

"Says the girl with volumes of poetry since locked up in her old closet and probably some in the making..." Cat smiled in satisfied when Helga huffed. "Speaking of which did get a chance to see the inspiration for your young poems."

Her mouth parted in surprise, closing it with a slight glare. "I wish I never told you about that,"

A cocky smirk pulled up one corner of Cat's mouth. "You didn't,"

she shrugged making eye contact and swallowed hard. "Uh yeah, saw him, uh we hung out a few ... maybe dozen times, it was cool."

There was a long pause after Helga's awkward chuckle. She stared out at the rain slowly, simmering down, letting the sight calm her fluttering nerves. It was working a few seconds until feeling a mildly hard whack to her arm. "Ouch! What the-"

"you slept with him didn't you?" Helga's jaw dropped before she could stop herself. "And you weren't gonna tell me!" Helga's words cut off before she could get it out. "You know you can't keep secrets from me P," Helga put her eyes on her. "I can't believe it; you finally hooked up with someone besides that scrub."

"Least, I got a free trip out of him..."

"True. But. You needed some spice in your life."

"Quit getting so geeked up!" she sighed, a reddish tint showing up behind her foundation. "No, this is no _love_ thing with me and Arnold... we're just ."

"Friends huh?" Helga felt her finger briefly on her thigh. "That faint print there says otherwise."

Helga hunched over some look at her skin, noticing the remainings of a slight bruise, the shape of someone's hand. Helga bit her lip recalling how pleasantly surprised at typically gentle, Arnold's animalistic side. "Oh, that it's nothing I bang my legs all the time. I'm clumsy." she wasn't lying about her ineptness; even her years of ballet training couldn't fix. But her good college friend and ex-roommate still knew better. Helga's eyes lit up at the sky dried up like raisin and resumed the blisteringly hot temperature. "Hallelujah, the coast is clear let's roll.

Cat rolled her eyes, at Helga's typical attempting at avoiding the subject. "Mmmhmm..." She hummed while following Helga's fast strutting legs while following her trail.

* * *

His eyes rip from candid images he'd been proud to have captured, watching the tear-like droplets trickling down his window. He got lost in the view of both.

Arnold's moony-eyed gazing didn't go lost on his company. "I hear your girls' back in town."

"Huh?" Arnold hummed distractedly. Gerald only pointed to the picture now on the edge of his couch.

"Oh..." Arnold blinked a few times and sighed. "I heard," Gerald cocked a brow. "via Rhonda..." His eyebrows pushed together. "she's not my girl so quit saying that. The way she just ran off to Chicago, probably to see some guy."

Gerald stood up. "Whatever you say, I need some eats."

Leaving the living quarters behind, rounded the corner into the kitchen, Gerald shrugged to pour himself some juice. "But I heard her band is performing tonight...if you're interested."

"Whatever..." Arnold huffed.

Gerald opened a large bag of tortilla chips. "So you think Chicago was about some guy? Do you have evidence of that?" Gerald asked, genuinely. His bushy eyebrows lowered when nodded and pointed to a blog on his phone. "Why are reading that garbage? Are you seriously listening to Rhonda Lloyd and her dramatized tales? We all like her and everything, she's good for a mansion party, but she's not called 'The mouth of the woods' for the hell of it. Chick needs to get a love life of her own." Gerald snickered a softly briefly recalling the brief courtship with the gossip girl back in high school. "Even if that was the case, what gripe do you have over it? Like you said she isn't your girl. You two are just friends, right?"

Arnold's eyes softened wondering how such a simple, innocent word could cause such confusion. "Right."

. . . . .

He lumbered up to his attic room alone. Arnold tried to limit his time in there.

The room seemed empty, now. The difference was staggering and undeniable how she could fill a space with her aura.

All of that felt fresh. It amazed Arnold how much of an impact she made in his life in such a brief period.

Arnold inhaled heavily, regretting after realizing his room still held her scent every so slightly. He found out why with the sight of lacy panties curled up near his closet. His eyes sealed shut because it was still fresh. "It's been 14 days and 45 minutes since she was here... not that I'm counting!" He drummed his fingers against his desk stubbornness still in his bones. "Shit I need to see her."

. . . . .

His ears had caught wind of Helga before his eyes did. The stage was dark, but he could see her silhouette.

She sang the first few lyrics then a soft light shined down on her.

And there she sat gorgeous as could be in a white peasant gown, the straps hanging off her shoulders.

She dark mascara and her long legs dangled when she sat at the edge of the stage.

His eyes found her defined calves and had a little nostalgic moment at the sight of her black combat boots.

Arnold studied her bronzed ring-clad fingers stroke the mic stand with her eyes closed.

She slowly opened her eyes and his sunk to take in the whole of her, looking like something out of a bohemian rock fantasy. The peach color of her skin appeared heavenly against the pale colored dress.

Arnold watched every motion as she rose to her feet; the hem of her dress twirling with her steps.

With a gasp air, his eyes squeezed shut - God, because it became almost too much to take in all at once.

Arnold drifted off to get a drink. Coming back to his original spot a townie who name always escape him, bumped his shoulder. His eyes tugged off the stage. "Hey, Arnold...you're looking sharp."

Arnold struggled to think of a genuine compliment. "Thanks,"

"Aye," his needle bone below nudged at Arnold's side, a little too roughly. "I know I'm a little twisted," He leaned on Arnold's shoulder to steady himself. "But isn't that suppose to be your girl?"

"Huh?" He frowned at both his words and rubbed at slight pain in his side.

His gaze followed the direction the guy pointed in time to see Tony leaning over to kiss her hand and Helga blushing, pulling away with a giggle.

"Fuck," Arnold failed to suppress his possessive jealousy while spotting hands on the small of Helga's middle, sliding down to her hips.

He gripped his forehead, still peeking up, watching a broad smile stretched across her face as the song came to an end. Arnold struggled to let the pertinent, less intoxicated part of him take over. Instead, he pushed through the crowd and drove home.

. . . . .

Arnold stayed up, pacing in the living room, his eyes watching for a certain someone to stroll inside. He drank down the last of the beer he'd been nursing since arriving home. When the door unhinged, he walked out into the hallway.

When the door is unhinged, he tiptoed out into the lobby.

"Look who finally got in..."

Tony dropped his bag with a shriek at the shadowy figure against the nearly pitch black backdrop. "Why are you in the dark?"

"Like you don't do that to me all the time. Why are you just getting in?" Arnold snapped back with a hard glare; hidden due to the lack of light.

"Oh!" He chirped, grinned and pulled out a thick wad of cash. "I racked in tonight, not only was I a hit in my standup, but I was a part of Helga's act too... We were a hit."

"I guess you weren't joking when you asked if Helga was available. I saw you kiss her."

Tony sighed and clicked on the lamp once he managed to get around Arnold to enter the living room. "You were there?" He quirked a brow. "What you saw was me kiss her hand...no big deal, it was a part of the performance, you know-"

"Bullshit. Was the touchy-feeliness part of the act too?"

"Yeah, I was playing a love interest to go with the song." He retook a step, studying his friend. "Wait, what are you..." A clownish grin spread across his face. "This is prank right?" Tony looked over Arnold's stern expression. "Are you seriously getting mad about this, Arnold?"

"Do I look like I'm playing?"

Tony nibbled on his lip, for a second, his tired stern eyes on Arnold. "The girl likes you if even I did try something, I'd have the flimsiest of chances, and you know it." He gripped his forward; it was out of character for him to admit something like that. Tony always boasted himself up as the biggest ladies man, making Gerald look incredibly humble. "I doubt she'd go for it because she's into your goofy ass. You're the only one too foolish to see it." Tony shrugged and picked up his bag. "Whatever, you're loaded or something so that I won't argue with you... I had a good night tonight, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it for me." he started out but turned half around "I might joke around, and everything and I might be a lot of things, but I would never dog a friend out...I'm not like that. I thought you knew that by now."

* * *

Arnold left his campus to stop by one of his favorite food joints. He propped himself up on the stool in front of the hostess. "Good Mornting,"

Arnold groaned while he set his keys down with a exhale. "Morning."

Jodie raised a brow, surprised at Arnold's less than chipper mood. She put some cash in her register and strode over to the coffee maker.

She walked a cup of jo' over with a secretive smile. "You know what your problem is?"

Arnold rose a brow at his female friend. "Oh so now I have a problem?"

"Yep, you always move too fast, see, in some way. You shocked me this time though. Now you know that when you rush into sex and all that, it hardly ever ends well. Didn't I schooled you enough?"

Arnold hit the counter with a closed fist. "What's with this schooling Arnold on relationships junk. First Gerald, then Tony," He paused looking briefly guilty. "of all people, now you too?"

"Aw, pookie don't be like that..." Jodie said in a jokey tone reaching over to tug at his cheek. "We're only trying to save you from your clueless self, that's what friends are for aren't I right?" Arnold glared, and Jodie laughed in response. "I meant clueless where it pertains to relationships."

He sipped his drink and looked up at her with a sigh and a pout. It's not like he could convincingly argue against that. "I'm only gonna listen to you because of the free coffee."

"Oh dearie, don't do me any favors." Jodie chuckled before strolling over to take someone's order.

When the customer in pour slowed down, Arnold vented a little.

And for what felt like light-years, Jodie stared at him with one hand propped on her hip, shaking her head.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She was a friend that he could usually count on to be on his side to balance out the constant dragging from Gerald and Tony.

Her arms fell to her sides with a sigh. "How do you expect me to say anything but what you already know? You pretty much told this lovely ex that you didn't have anyone. Even if you or Helga didn't verbalize what you were to each other, it's obvious that Helga saw something more to your _relationship_ than just, sex," She whispered with humorous wide eyes. "I mean not to stereotype, but most of us do...even if we try to play that 'down girl' thing, we always get our emotions caught up in it." She shrugged. "And after seeing her perform... I'm sure Helga's no different."

"Then why she stop talking to me and run off..."

"'Cause she's a single young woman who can do whatever she wants." Jodie snapped a little, taking Arnold by surprise. He was so used her more gentle almost motherly way with him. She released a slow exhale. "You made it clear the thing between you'll isn't going anywhere, so I guess she figured it a waste to invest time in it."

"Ah..." Arnold's eyes squinted and his mouth curled at the corners when a vivid image of Helga's beautiful slightly crooked smile came to fruition in his mind. His brain reminded him of all the qualities he admired about her that had nothing to do with her ability in bed or her physical beauty. "I just... should have handled the encounter with my ex, better." Arnold dropped his chin to the metal tile with a stubborn moan. "You're right..."

"I know, I always am."

Arnold huffed and lifted upright, glancing at the time, having enough of being counseled. "I need to go hit the gym; my class doesn't start until the evening. Thanks for the coffee," He handed her the empty mug with a smirk. "and the talk..."

"Anytime, catch you later."

. . . . .

Arnold swung a bag up his shoulder; almost pulled down by the weight of it. It had been a while since he hit the gym; usually opting to workout in his room.

So walking inside, the scene felt somewhat foreign even the smell; which he once used to, took aback.

For a full minute, Arnold just stood near the entrance, absorbing it all. There were the usual suspects; the gym rats. But then his eyes stopped in their tracks after spotting someone unanticipated.

This person, looking so supple, and soft in a purple velour tracksuit.

Her hands were firmly on a weight bar; her facial muscles were tense with concentration. Her hair was sticking up and wavy from the perspiration.

"Geez," His voice was soft but incredulous as he took in her svelte figure and movements. "no wonder her body is amazing."

She was lifting weights that looked like they outweighed her. Arnold always did respect how Helga never lived by societal standards of what a lady should or shouldn't do.

At that moment, he realized that's what's been missing in all his past relationships.

Being pushed to explore his bolder side by someone who could open his eyes to the possibilities.

Letting his bag drop, ignoring the weird stares, Arnold reflected on the girls he _seen_ in an attempt to get Helga off his brain. The ones that didn't even leave much of an impression.

He'd become spoiled by her vibrancy and witty intellect. Now, most of these girls seemed bland with nothing under their hat in comparison.

The clinking sound the bar made when she sat it down brought him back into the present.

She paused to sip water, pat the skin along her hairline, smoothing her hair back. Arnold drank in the long curves of her body again and gulped, bringing his gaze back up to her face, his feet began moving before his brain acknowledged it. "Helga...?"

Her shoulders shucked and she spun around a nasty scowl between her eyes. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?! All the time our whole freaking lives! Dammit, I could have had a heart attack!"

"Sorry!" He raised his palms in defense at her loud outburst, sheepishly glancing over at the few people staring their way. He rolled his eyes some when he looked at the annoyed expression on her face. "I didn't intend to scare you." Pausing, he looked her over more intently through the mirror. His eyes shifted noticing how relatively packed the place was at this time of day. "Can we talk outside for a second?"

Helga propped her head against the brick wall, taking a swig of water, eyeing him impatiently but not vocalizing that.

Arnold coughed and cleared his throat. "I didn't expect to see you here." His brows knitted in concentration. "You got back a few days ago right.

Helga's face softened, "Correct."

"Why didn't you call me?"

Her eyes lowered with a shrug. "I don't know I guess it slipped my mind."

Instead of his feet moving without his permission, it was his tongue this time. "Right but partying up with Tony didn't?"

Helga's brows quirked. "What are you doing checking up on me?"

"No, he lives in the boarding house, Helga. I can't help but notice. Plus I caught your performance, great show by the way." His eyes rolled on their own at the end.

Helga scowled at the dry sarcasm in his voice. "Okay, so what? I spent time with Tony What's it to you?! Newsflash, I have a lot of guy friends beside you." Her fist tightened at her sides. "So please enlighten me on what your goddamn problem is!"

"Maybe 'cause there's more to you and me than just friendship?!" Arnold folded his arms this time, his eyes flickering both angrily and nervous back and forth between her and the floor. He waited for her to respond, but she loosened her fist and remained dead silent.

"Maybe..." She mocked and shook her head. "You don't know what you want."

"Oh, and you do? At least I don't put up this front like I have it all figured out."

Helga huffed and grabbed her bag. "I'm not gonna stand here and listen to this baloney." She turned on her heels, her fingers clutched on the door handle.

Arnold quicked stepped and grabbed her arm. "Wait, hold on..." he said firmly. "Sorry. Let me try again."

The penitent smile on his mouth seemed to stop her in her tracks. His feet even shuffled some before he spoke up. "You see, I get the feeling about you..., that you want more to this - you and me, that is than just some sexual affair..." He blushed like a young teen. "and why you've been so edgy and distant? I think it's because of what I said to Janie that day, ever since then things changed and I-"

Helga sucked her teeth then scoffed. "Can you quit rambling and get to the point?"

"Not maybe, I want us to be more than just pals who've done it..."

" _Done it_? What are we in junior high?"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "The point is, I _really_ like you, and I think the feeling is mutual." When Helga didn't say anything, he nodded a little. "You wanna get together?" he asked in a small voice that had her wanting to melt on the floor until she became nothing more than a puddle at his feet.

Managing to swallow past the baseball lump in her throat, she choked out, "To do what exactly?" she said with a suspicious squint to her gaze.

He shrugged. "I don't know whatever, bake cookies. Read _Arabian Nights_ together. Watch old movies uh, floats your boat."

"Get serious."

"I am serious. I rarely say things simply out of humor or for the hell of it. That's your job right?" he said with a roguish grin that made her dizzy with desire. "I haven't had a good homemade cookie in a long time. And the idea of listening to your voice while my head rests your lap sounds pretty tempting."

Arnold hoped his tone didn't sound downright lewd.

Did it?

He wanted to slow things down in that department.

But he couldn't but flirt a little as his eyes slowly grooved from her lower body to her eyes, a smirk etching her mouth up. "You don't know how to bake, do you?"

Helga gasped through a laugh. "Think so, huh? I'll have you know I can make a mean chocolate chip, from scratch."

"Mhm. My favorite. " Arnold chuckled, briefly closing his eyes. "It might not sound like it, but I'm serious, what I'm trying to say is... I mean ... I ... want to date you, properly that is..."

Helga watched over his face, his voice did soften and sounded less jokey. "So tell me why exactly do you want to date me?"

"Because you're not perfect."

"Oh, this ought to be brilliant." She scoffed, her eyes drifting off to the side.

Arnold huffed under his breath. "Hear me out okay?" He smiled when she silently rolled her eyes. "most of the girls I've dated have tried so hard to put on this air perfection while you are just yourself. I respect and admire that."

"Hmm," Helga shrugged, a tiny smirk hidden underneath her nonchalance.

"I want you," Helga turned her face a bit away, blushing and also shaking her head. Arnold did the same. "not just ...," He paused. "I like how no nonsense you are. I feel like for the most part; you'll be honest with me... even if I don't want you to and I appreciate it, it shows that you care. " His tongue quickly glided across his bottom lip. "I want to get to know you, even more, Helga, I feel this desire to know everything about you or at least much as I can. You deserve so much more than a series of hookups, and snacks from my fridge, give me a chance to make that up to you."

There was a long pause. Arnold squeezed his eye shut, and Helga's eyes softened as she slowly smiled watching his slight mouth twitches. She stood there almost deviously watching him, contemplating for what felt like forever to Arnold. "I'll think about it." Helga finally replied.

His eyes popped open, extensive and full of anticipation. "You will?"

Her unimpressed gaze moved from his shoes on up. "Are you going to Rhonda's costume affair?" Arnold nodded. "Okay, well then if you're a patient boy; I _might_ give you an answer there."

Without another look or word, she plugged in her earplugs, turned back to the equipment to continue doing her reps.


End file.
